The Mastermind
by Miso14
Summary: *Extra chapter up* *COMPLETED* Murder mystery. Multiple pairings. Slight adult themes in the middle. Involves death of many characters... Lots of angst at the end.
1. Prologue

Okay, because of Tami's continuous encouragement, I've decided to somehow try at writing a fic. Of course, this is my first fic, so be warned that it may not live up to many of your standards. By the way, my English isn't as good as...native English speakers, so you will only find simple grammers and vocabs. _  
  
Anyhoo, before reading the fic, assume that Serge didn't use the Chrono Cross in the end, meaning that this would somehow happen after the "bad ending". Anyway, here goes.  
  
*********************  
  
(Serge's POV)  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Today is about four weeks after defeating Lavos, and everything had returned to normal. Nikki's still performing concerts every once in a while somewhere in El Nido, along with Miki. But no matter where they are, Miki would always write letters to me explaining how things are going and, particularly, how she's doing with Nikki in terms of their relationships (Nikki was WAY too busy to write any letters). However, somehow...there seems to be some problems with their relationship recently...  
  
Korcha, Mel, Macha, Orlha, Doc, and Steena returned to Guldove after traveling in and out different worlds with me, now they just want to live a peaceful life, life the way it is before the whole alternate universe mess started (Steena went back to the Home World, however, since she has a duty of being the chief of Guldove in the Home World). Mel often writes to Kid, but she spent half of her time rambling on and on about what Korcha did to her and how she'll manage to get her revenge. Sigh, it's like she'd never grow up.... What else...oh, Guile moved to the Home World's Guldove just days after we annihilated Lavos, and it seems like Steena and Guile have something going on....  
  
The people at Viper Manor...were just fine. Riddle has been very happy to see Dario in the Home World, even though that Dario isn't THE Dario that she grew up with, anyway she finally looked more cheerful than before. General Viper, Karsh, Zoah, Marcy, and Luccia are back to the manor as well...sometimes they'd go to the Home World with Riddle to help rebuild the Manor into an orphanage.  
  
Glenn proposed to Leena about a week ago. Yeah, they're definitely a couple. Glenn has always be this nice gentleman to Leena, everybody knows that. Hmm, there's this time when Leena was hurt by a monster while walking through Fossil Valley, Glenn, at that instant, sliced that poor creature up into pieces using his two Einlanzers, talk about scary.... Well, they're now in a long-distance relation, as Glenn needs to stay in Viper Manor to complete his training to be one of the four Devas in replace of Dario. Leena is just right next door to me, she and Kid actually get along pretty well, for the fact that they'd exchange their opinions on dealing with their boyfr-  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Geez, that's a lotta stuff for jus' one day," Kid said, walking right past me. "An' don'tya dare write 'bout us!"  
  
"Well, I haven't written anything ever since that day when we fought Lavos," I turned my head and replied, "and please, for the third time, do me a favor and get my mails for me."  
  
"Ughhhh, sure, mate." She turned as she walked outside.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Finally! I've been wanting to get her out of the house so I could write about what's going on with us.... Hmm, well, though she still calls me "mate", we do feel the same way towards each other. As of now she's living with me in Arni, and all the villagers now see her as my---  
  
~~~~~  
  
"SERGE!" Kid yelled behind me, and I expected to see a death glare from her...oh no...this is not good...  
  
"You $@$!%!! I told ya not to write 'bout me!" Kid snached my diary away, "Lemme see what ye wrote..."  
  
Okay, dad, I'm ready to see you...  
  
"W-WHAT?! Jus' because me calling ye 'mate' doesn't mean ANYTHING!!" She gave me an uppercut, and I flew straight into the desk, breaking it.  
  
"U-um, I'll change it, yeah, I'll, I, I mean, I'm sorr-" I said frantically, but stopped when I noticed that Kid is in tears, "Kid?"  
  
"N-no, don't ye look at me..." She sobbed, and ran into me, "I've always thought that ye don't feel that way to me..." Awww, I didn't know she had a cute side...now I can't resist putting my arms around her...ah...her body is so soft, and...wait, this is the first time I've ever really hugged her...wow... "Serge..." She whispered, so I put my index finger on her lips to quiet her down, but it's no use, "Serge...Serge...Serge..." Ahh, she absolutely needs me...I can hear her whisper my name...louder...and louder...what? Louder?  
  
"SERGE!!"  
  
"H-huh?" Wait, reality check, nothing happened, the desk is just fine the way it is, not broken or anything. Okay, look at Kid, she has a postcard in her hands, and she didn't punch me at all. Oh...right, I sent her out to get mail for me...then when I'm writing about us...my imagination got ahead of me...WAYYYY ahead...  
  
"Serge, are ye sick? I've been talking to ye and for three minutes, and ye didn't even look at me!" She pouted, "And stop with that weird smile on yer face, it's freaking me out."  
  
"Oh, sorry" I said, trying to act as if nothing happened. Hey, nothing happened, it's just my pure imagination...of...of...dang, not that smile again, this time she'll give me a real uppercut for sure...I need to change the subject, fast, "S-so, what do you have there?"  
  
"Ah, finally ye listened, I'm been trying to tell ye about the contents in this card but you don't seem to care," Her face had a relieved grin, "So, better get ready, huh?"  
  
"W-what?" Kid threw me a backpack and gestured me to start packing.  
  
"Leena's gonna meet us outside tomorrow morning, get some packing done tonight so we can go tomorrow morning" Kid told me and started stuffing her clothes, jewelry, and her one and only evening dress into her bag. Wait, evening dress?  
  
I walked over to her and picked up the postcard, it reads:  
  
~~~~~  
  
Dear friends,  
  
On behave of General Viper, we are inviting all of you to come to Viper Manor for a four-day stay as to thank all of you for your great assistance of help defeating Lavos. Rooms are assigned. Breakfast, lunch, and dinner will be included, plus a night to dance. This is only open to our friends, meaning this will be a private party! The party officially starts on 6 pm in the Grand Hall, then the gates will be locked so no ordinary people will have access into the Manor. Thank you and we look forward to see you there!  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Riddle and Marcy  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Hey, this thing here says it starts on 6 pm, so why do we need to go in the morning?" Kid smacked me on the head the moment I finished my question.  
  
"Weren't ye listening to me?" Kid stared at me and crossed her arms, "Think for Leena, she wants to see Glenn so bad! They haven't met for two weeks!"  
  
Ah, so that's why.... I glanced out to peek at the neighbors' window, only to see Leena dancing around with her pans and cooking utensils, singing.  
  
"C'mon, it'll be great!" Kid exclaimed, "This'll be a life-time experience!"  
  
"Yeah, I hope..." I couldn't cheer up, even though I'm going to a party, something tells me that this party will be disastrous, "Kid...I have a bad feeling about this..."  
  
"Hmm? What's that?"  
  
"...Nevermind..."  
  
End of Prologue  
  
************************  
  
Sigh, I suck at writing....anyway, if you can be kind...and review for me...that'd be great... 


	2. The last peaceful day

Thank you...people who reviewed!! I've decided to keep on going as long as there are some reviews...so thank you all!  
  
Second chapter...again, I ask that you may excuse the low level of vocab usage and overall English...  
  
Hmm, FYI, all the humor ends at the end of this chapter, as this will turn into an "angst" fic later on...  
  
Oh, one more thing, if you haven't, please start paying attention to minor details, because that'll help a lot in the end...and um, this is kind of a long chapter...so err...enjoy.  
  
***  
  
(Still Serge's POV)  
  
"Serge, don't keep me waiting!" Leena yelled at the front of the hut, "It's 8 o'clock, let's go already!"  
  
"Relax, we'll have enough time to get there," I said, grabbing some elements from my desk drawer into my pockets and rushed to the door, "Wait, last minute check..."  
  
"Hurry! Oh, I just can't wait to see Glenn..." Leena said in a hyper- energetic tone, while Kid mumbled something about kicking my ass to the moons if I don't hurry up...sigh, why can't I get a girl who's not so violent...Glenn, I envy you...  
  
"What took ye so long?!" Kid glared at me after I've descended from the hut. She cracked her knuckles, ready to give me a good punch in the face.  
  
"Sorry, I can't decide what elements to bring..." Hmm, right, I actually overslept, and since Kid sleeps in another room, she didn't know, "So, you get your elements?"  
  
"They're all in my backpack! Let's go!" Leena said.  
  
~  
  
The trip to Viper Manor isn't exactly long, and along the way Leena kept talking about how she's looking forward to the dance with, of course, Glenn. I remember throwing Kid a glance when Leena asked her about what she feels towards the dance, and much to my surprise, Kid blushed! (Although only a little...but she BLUSHED!!) Okay, so she's probably looking forward to the dance with me...I hope.  
  
Still, something is making me wary, I just can't be optimistic...  
  
~  
  
"Oh like, you're like, early," Marcy greeted us in front of Viper Manor, "Like, come in. Lady Riddle asked me to like, show you guys to your rooms."  
  
"Hmm, so, where is Glenn?" Leena had to ask that question. But I was wondering the same thing. Marcy is leading us down the hall to our room, and no one seemed to be in Viper Manor...it's so...empty.  
  
"He's like, helping Lady Riddle to like, decorate the Main Hall," Marcy replied, "Actually, like, everyone is there like, helping her."  
  
"Oh..." Leena replied. A disappointed expression came all over her face, "Do you know when he'll be done?"  
  
"Like, I'm sorry," Marcy said, "It'll take probably like, take the rest of the day. But like, don't worry, they'll be done like, before dinner," Still, Leena's very down, and she seemed to have lost all of her robust energy from this morning.  
  
"Okay, like, this is your room." Opening the door, Marcy led us in. It's so nice to be staying in one of the Deva's rooms. There are three beds...hmm, the people at Viper Manor really put a lot of efforts into this party, moving beds around and all that...wait, that means...Leena and Kid are both going to be sleeping in the room I'm sleeping in? That must mean...  
  
~  
  
It was midnight...and very, very quite...but I can't sleep.... I mean, with Kid sleeping on the bed to the left of me...and thinking that Leena is well into her dreamland on the right.... Ohhhh, I'm surrounded by girls. Huh? Wait, Kid isn't asleep...she's wide awake! And so is Leena...  
  
"Serge...I can't sleep tonight..." Kid turned to face me, blushing and lying on her bed.  
  
"And I can't sleep, too..." Leena turned to me, biting her nails and staring at me... "Can we...sleep in the bed you're sleeping---"  
  
~  
  
"Like, Serge?" Marcy woke me up, "You like, need some rest already, are you like, exhausted traveling from Arni?" She gave me this worried look, "Like, you look very sick..."  
  
"Oh, n-no," I said quickly, putting down my backpack as Kid and Leena did the same thing, "I'm fine, thank you Marcy" Dang, I hope nobody else saw my facial expression...  
  
"Good..." Marcy gave a relieved sigh, "Oh wait, Leena, like, you're not staying in this room." Leena stopped and looked at the girl.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Like, you're staying in the room like, right next to this one," Marcy grinned, "You know, like, with Glenn?"  
  
"WHAT?!" Leena jumped, putting a hand to cover her mouth, "That means..."  
  
"That's GREAT! Leena! It's what ye've always wanted!" Kid patted Leena on the back, and Leena just returned a big smile.  
  
Yes Kid, great, just great. Now I'm supposed to stay with Kid again? Not that I don't like her...but I need someone to protect me from her harmful behaviors, or someone to talk to...someone who won't smack me on the head in the middle of a conversation...  
  
"Like, yeah, so go to the next room," At an instant, Leena gathered all her belongings and hurried to her designated room.  
  
"So um, who are we staying with?" I asked Marcy.  
  
"Like, don't you know? This is like, Zoah's room, so..."  
  
Interesting...  
  
~  
  
As time went on, more and more people arrived at the Manor. Nikki and Miki came soon after we did, but they didn't hold hands together like before, so something must have happened...maybe something did happen, judging from one of Miki's more recent letters. Anyway, on the surface, they seem like normal friends, just like the ways they are before they went into a relationship...which a good thing to see. They're staying in a room on the other side, which I think should be Marcy's room. Well, Marcy's sleeping in Riddle's room for these four days, and besides, Nikki is her relative, so she really has no problem letting them sleep in her room.... That means Irenes would be sleeping in this room, too, that is, if she's staying...(AN: Yes, they're all relatives...except Miki.)  
  
Razzly came after Nikki and Miki arrived...along with Starky, Pip, Turnip, Neofio, Draggy, Leah, and Poshul. Apparently, these creatures all found a new home at the Water Dragon's Island in the Home World, that's probably why they came with Razzly. (AN: Please don't ask me how they got from Home World to Another World by themselves...) And, according to Marcy, they all have to stay in the private's room...hmm...I just can't imagine what it will be like with all of them sleeping in the same room...  
  
The next group of people to arrive included Macha, Korcha, and Mel. The Manor turned into a state of pure chaos with Mel running around chasing Korcha with a boomerang in her hands...plus the aforementioned creatures joining the fun. Fortunately, before they tear the Manor down, everything was settled down when Macha gave the two kids continuous whacks on the head with cooking pans until they became unconscious, and that served as a pretty darn good threat for the creatures (including Leah) to not do that again.  
  
As the sun is about to set, Radius, Sprigg, Funguy, Van, and Greco all came individually. To my understanding, none of them are going to stay.... Then, Doc, Orlha, and Irenes all arrived as a group, and they're staying for all four nights, which is great, but on the contrary, for Doc and Orlha, they'll have to stay in the privates' room, along with those creatures...sigh, I pity them...  
  
And lastly, Guile and Steena arrived at the Manor about half an hour before dinner...holding hands. Hmm, so something IS going on between these two.... Whoa, Guile really must have really fallen for her to have moved to the Guldove in Home World just to be with her.... Anyway, they're assigned to the room just beside Nikki and Miki, and I think that should be Dario's room before.... But now as soon as Glenn is done with the training, meaning when he's officially a Deva, that room will be his. Oh, Radius is assigned to that room as well, that is, but he's not staying...so I guess Guile and Steena can spend their time alone in these four days...hehe...  
  
~  
  
"The party...starts in exactly ten minutes," Norris looked at his watch, worried "are we going to be done by then?"  
  
"DON'T WORRY, GLENN IS FINISHING UP THE LAST PIECE." Zoah told him.  
  
"Glenn, you sure you can do it?" Leena asked, looking upwards at Glenn, who's standing on top of the ladder nailing and hammering stuff into the ceiling of the Main Hall.  
  
"Of course!" Glenn shouted from the top, "This is nothing for a Deva [in- training]!"  
  
"I'm still here, mind you." Dario reminded him. He's been asked to come from the Home World to help finish up decorating along with Norris. However, since the orphanage opened, there are tons of stuff for Dario to take care of in the Manor in Home World. Same thing with Norris, he has too much to do with the stuff that needs to be taken care of in the Porre army. Because of that, they'll both need to return to Home World after dinner tonight...but they promised that they'd make it up to Riddle some day....  
  
"Hey Glenn, don't fall in front of your girlfriend!" Karsh shouted from the floor, and Leena blushed.  
  
"She's not my girlfriend! She's my fianc-WHOA---" With that, he fell from the ceiling, and BANG! Crashed on the floor, but he seems okay, with all those armors and stuff...he should be fine.  
  
"Told ya," Karsh laughed.  
  
"A-are you all right? Do you need me to get Doc?" Leena immediately went to check up on Glenn after he fell, and she's REAL worried...hmm, I hope Kid can do that to me too if I fall from the ceiling...  
  
"Ughh...oh I'm fine Leena," Glenn got up from the ground with Leena's help, "Thank you." Then they took a couple of moments staring into each other's eyes...  
  
"AHEM!" I had to do that.  
  
"Oh, errr...s-so, when is the party going to start?" Glenn forced a smile on her face. Smooth, real smooth...  
  
"Yeah, ye can do that all night tonight, ye know?" Kid told Glenn in a as-a- matter-of-fact tone.  
  
"With nobody to interfere, hmm?" I added.  
  
"Um, they're staying with me...in my room..." Karsh raised his hand high into the air.  
  
"Dammit..." Leena mumbled silently.  
  
~  
  
(Third person view)  
  
As Riddle walked down the walkway towards the Main Hall, she can't help but notice that Steena and Guile talking to each other. 'Hmm, so the rumor is true...they ARE going out...' thought Riddle.  
  
"Hello Lady Riddle," Steena slightly bowed her head as Riddle walked closer, "It is to my understanding that a grand feast would be ready for us all, I do not know how to express my many thanks to you..."  
  
"Oh please," Riddle said, "Don't be so formal with me, we are all friends here..." 'Hehe, she hasn't changed...at all...' she thought.  
  
"Well then, should get going?" Guile asked.  
  
~  
  
(Back to Serge's POV)  
  
"Dear friends, I'm so glad to see all of you again right here in Viper Manor..." Riddle declared as everyone is seated and ready to eat. Luccia came out from her lab just moments before the Lady Riddle started to give the speech. It seems like she had a hard time fixing Grobyc from its last battle, which caused the robot to break down into pieces because of overheating...oh well, maybe it is better for a party without a killer robot.... But parties like this always starts out with a speech addressed by the host...blah blah blah...it's so boring...  
  
"I'm hungry..." I whispered to Kid, only to be pinched on the leg, "OW! What was THAT for?!" I whispered.  
  
"Quiet, I wanna listen to her speech..." Kid said.  
  
"...it is unfortunate that daddy could not join us, as he has other businesses to attend to outside of El Nido. Janice and Sneff are busy on the S.S. Zelbess, and the same goes for Fargo on the S.S. Invincible..." Riddle continued, "...Mojoy, Skelly, and Grobyc could not come because, well, Grobyc is now under maintenance by Luccia, and Mojoy and Skelly simply could not eat, so they've decided not to come at all..."  
  
Hmm, please, if Skelly and Mojoy came, none of us would have the appetite to eat...  
  
"...so with that, I now announce the party has officially began!" Riddle finished her speech...finally. Well, I think it's all because the creatures all threw her a death glare as she rambled on and on...  
  
~  
  
Ahh, it has been so long since everyone could get together like this and party...wait, we've actually never done something like this before. A lot of fun stuff happened. For example, when Korcha grabbed the bread from Mel's plate, she became so angry and started a food fight with him. In the end Macha had to knock them out again...sigh, they never learn....  
  
The creatures are having fun, too. Considering that Doc and Orlha have to stay with them, they need to take care of the creatures during these four days. By now I can see Doc and Orlha are acting much like a couple...but when I asked them about whether they're in a relationship or not, both of them denied. They insist that they're like brother and sister...hmm, right, I don't see Leena doing any of the flirting with her brother...  
  
Marcy finally got along with Nikki, which is good. They didn't get along pretty well the first or second time they met...but ever since Irenes told her about how she's related to her and, well, Nikki, Marcy became more lady- like (if she heard me say this I'm dead for sure...). Now the three of them seem to get along just fine...  
  
Leena and Glenn sat next to each other, talking and laughing with Kid and me. They sat on the other side of the table, facing us, maybe that's why I feel like we're on this double date...well, a triple date, maybe, since Steena and Guile sat just right next to Kid, but they didn't speak a word during the entire dinner. Well, that's very much like them.... I just hope that someday Kid and I could be just like the couple who sat across from us...sigh...I wish...  
  
~  
  
"I'm full~" Kid said, putting her hand on her belly as we walked towards our room with Zoah and the people who are assigned to our neighboring room.  
  
"BUT ORCHA WAS EXHASTED PREPARING DINNER FOR THE 36 OF US..." Zoah said.  
  
"So we're not gonna have a feat like that anymore," Karsh finished for Zoah, "Well, I'm full, too..."  
  
"Huh, something like that only needs to be done once..." I said, feeling sorry for my stomach.  
  
"So, the people who aren't staying left already...right?" Kid asked, "Huh, I wanna talk to Mel some more..."  
  
"Yeah, they all left...but really, I do not think Viper Manor could hold any more people if they stayed..." Glenn replied, "and for some reason, I feel kind of sleepy right now...huh, I usually practice until midnight but it's just 10:47 right now, but..."  
  
"So am I..."  
  
"Me too..."  
  
"SAME HERE."  
  
"Nah, it's all because we ate too much. Alwright, the dance is tomorrow night, make sure you don't miss it!" Kid exclaimed and went into the room.  
  
"...is she the only one not sleepy here..? Oh well..." Leena said, "She's always so full of energy..."  
  
"That's a bad thing for me," I chuckled, "Right, make sure you guys all get some sleep tonight..." And I still have that bad feeling...well, nothing bad happened so far, so it's probably just nothing...  
  
~  
  
Meanwhile, on the other side of the Manor, when Nikki, Miki, and Irenes are just about to go to sleep in their room...there is a knock on the door, and Miki went to see who it is....  
  
"...huh, Marcy?" Miki opened the door and greeted her, "what do you need?"  
  
"...Can I like, talk to Nikki and Irenes?" Marcy made the request, "...Like, alone?"  
  
"Sure thing..." Miki glanced at Nikki and Irenes, who followed Marcy out the room.  
  
"Like, you can sleep first, this is like, not going to be something done in just like, half an hour, so like, you can sleep first, but if you like, need us, we're on the balcony," Marcy told Miki before leaving, "And like, please feed of my bird for me, it's like, right next to the window."  
  
"No problem!" And with that, Miki went into her room...little did she know, she'll be the first victim of the whole murder plan...  
  
***  
  
Alright, it's kind of long, but I managed to finish it...  
  
Now, starting from the next chapter you should find some Konan or Kindaichi materials...or atmospheres. So, if I've derived any "murder tricks" that appeared in either series, I'll tell you where they came from...at the end of each chapter...(so I won't get sued, simple, ne?)  
  
Lastly, um, review for me...? 


	3. It begins...

*How* do I manage to update a chapter so fast? I had "some" free time...but it should take me a while for the next few chapters to be up...so, um, any of you thinking of a review, maybe...? [forced chuckle]  
  
As I've said in the previous chapter, all humor...ends at this point. I'm now focusing on the "suspense" and the character developments.... Where's Pierre? Sorry...somehow I left him out...but I believe I've put too many characters in this fic already...^^  
  
Again, please excuse my level of English...and if you can get past that problem...enjoy the fic...  
  
***  
  
(Third person POV)  
  
Riddle slowly opened her eyes and took some time to stretch in her bed. In her room, she could see Marcy, Nikki, and Irenes sleeping silently. Last night, just before Riddle went to sleep, Marcy told her that she wants to talk to Nikki and Irenes...to ask them stuff about her parents. But about an hour later, she came back with them, all drenched in a sudden rain. According to Marcy, it rained hard last night all of a sudden.... Nikki and Irenes wouldn't want to wake Miki up if they go back to their room now, and besides, they're all pretty sleepy, so under Riddle's permission, they were allowed to sleep in Riddle's room, but just for one night only...  
  
Riddle looked at the clock in her room; it was 6:00 in the morning. Time to get up.  
  
"Good morning Lady Riddle..." Riddle's maid look worried, but nevertheless greeted her...in a distressed tone...as Riddle walked out of her room, "Did you sleep well?"  
  
"Yes, thank you..." Riddle answered, and she noticed that her maid seemed to be distracted from something, "...may I ask what may be bothering you?"  
  
"W-well..."  
  
~  
  
"Sigh...I wish Karsh isn't here..." Leena yawned lying on her bed, "I just want to spend some time with you...alone..."  
  
"Well, I'm sure whatever you want to do, Karsh would not mind, " Glenn looked at Karsh, who's sleeping like a hog on the other bed... "Trust him, I've known him since childhood, he is the person to go around gossiping about anything."  
  
The couple got up pretty early today, thanks to Karsh's loud snorting. Glenn has been sitting on Leena's bed, talking her to quietly ever since they woke up about half an hour ago.... Now they're spending some quality time together, though Karsh is in the very same room with them....  
  
"Sigh..." Leena replied as she raised her hand and twirled Glenn's hair using her index finger, "That's not what I mean..."  
  
"Go back to sleep..." Glenn said, getting up and pulled a coat on top of his shirt.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"Check the Manor...and make sure everything's alright..."  
  
"Yes Mr. Dragoon..."  
  
~  
  
"MORNING' GLENN," Zoah greeted the scarred Dragoon as he walked down the hallway.  
  
"Oh, good morning Zoah..." Glenn replied, "What are you doing up at this hour? It's...6:30..." He looked at the clock at the end of the hallway.  
  
"CHECKING THINGS OUT," Zoah said in his usual tone.  
  
"Is that so..."  
  
~  
  
(Serge's POV)  
  
"I'd really appreciate it if you'd let me sleep a bit more," Serge grumbled at Kid as they walked towards the Main Hall for breakfast, "I really need it...really..."  
  
"Whaddaya mean ye need to sleep?!" Kid shouted at me, "For one, I couldn't even sleep last night!"  
  
"Hmm, well...I fell immediately to sleep last night," I said, "It's weird, I usually don't sleep until 1 in the morning..." Oh well, 7:30, time for breakfast...I hope this'll get me some energy....  
  
"Hey Serge, ye looking forward to the dance tonight?" She asked me all of a sudden.  
  
"Um, n-no, not really...I'm rather more interested in seeing Steena's magic show..."  
  
"Hmph, you're no fun!" Of course, if I answered yes, then Kid will bug me all day, telling me what to do at the dance...ughh...  
  
When we arrived at the Main Hall, everyone was already there. Hmm, except Miki, seemed like she overslept and doesn't care about breakfast.... Well, most of the people all look down and sleepy...  
  
Just like me...  
  
"People, I am afraid I have bad news to report..." Riddle said when she saw most of the people have arrived, thus receiving all the attention in the room.  
  
"You look down, Riddle, what's wrong?" Karsh asked.  
  
"This morning, I was informed that..." Riddle is in a state of melancholy, "The S.S. Zelbess...was bombed late last night..."  
  
Everyone looked startled at that instant...and started a ruckus. I was shocked too...why'd anybody want to bomb the S.S. Zelbess...? It's like...the only place for vacation back in Home World.... When the noise died down, Riddle continued.  
  
"Janice was okay...because she was at the opposite site of the explosion..." Riddle looked like she's gonna cry, "But Sneff...!"  
  
No one made a sound...  
  
~  
  
(Third person view)  
  
"Sigh...I don't like the atmosphere this morning...nobody spoke..." Nikki said as he and Irenes were going back to their room...  
  
"Ja...I agree with yoü..." The mermaid replied, "I jüst hope that everyone cöuld regäin their energy soon..."  
  
"Are you still sleepy? That's weird..." Nikki raised an eyebrow, and when they reached the room, he attempted to open the door, but immediately drew back him hand when his hand got in contact with the doorknob.  
  
"Whät ist wrong?" Irenes asked, "Ist it löcked?"  
  
"Yeah, but the doorknob..." Nikki turned to face Irenes, "You try touching it..."  
  
When Irenes put her hand on the doorknob, she immediately threw back her arm... "Ja...thät ist very cöld..."  
  
"It's freezing, Irenes..." Nikki emphasized, "MIKI! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"  
  
No response...  
  
"Miki? Are yoü in there?" Irenes raised her voice, "Miki?"  
  
"Alright...something's goin' on..." Nikki mumbled, getting the key out, "I have a bad feeling about this..."  
  
When he unlocked the door and went in, he saw a broken window, Marcy's bird is alive and well...but Miki is just lying on her bed...not moving...  
  
"Whät happened to zë windöw...?" Irenes went over and checked out the broken pieces, scattered around near the window inside the room...  
  
"Get up already, Miki," Nikki said, "You missed breakfast, and something big just happened..." Still, Miki did not move...  
  
"Miki? Are yoü all rïght?"  
  
They got closer to check out their friend...moments later, screams were heard loud and clear throughout Viper Manor...  
  
She was dead.  
  
~  
  
It was exactly ten o'clock; Riddle had called everyone for an emergency meeting in the Main Hall. Doc had finished examining Miki's corpse and is now preparing for a report to tell everyone.... It was absolutely quiet in the Main Hall...the atmosphere was even more eerie than the breakfast that morning.... Irenes was weeping quietly, and Steena was comforting her.... Nikki...sat still, silent, and did not show any expression...  
  
"I can't figure out what caused Miki's death...though she looked pale, she seemed very peaceful at the time of her death..." Doc is speaking in front of everyone, "...as if she died during her sleep...last night..."  
  
"Um, I have a question," Leah raised her hand, "How do you explain the broken window?"  
  
"Serge and Kid are investigating that area..." Riddle explained, "They should be back soon..."  
  
"Anyway, I couldn't find any outside injuries that caused her death..." Doc continued, "And judging from the stuff in her stomach, I believe the time of death is sometime near 3 o'clock this morning..."  
  
"Does that mean...that someone must have killed her by intruding from the outside...?" Leena asked.  
  
"Nope, can't be!" Kid said loudly as she walked in with Serge, both receiving all the attention, "Serge will explain the rest."  
  
"Yeah, well, we found this in Marcy's room..." Serge said, holding up a rock about the same size as his fist, "I believe this is what caused the window to shatter..."  
  
"And besides, didn't it rain last night?" Kid added, "so the area outside of the window are all muddy an' stuff..."  
  
"But there aren't any footprints, in the room or around the muddy areas..." Serge continued, but that just added to the confusion of how Miki died...  
  
"Ah! The bird is alive, right?" Orlha suddenly exclaimed, and everyone turned their head towards her, "We can ask either Guile or Steena, who stayed at the room next to Marcy's room!"  
  
"Like, right, Guile, Steena, did either of you like, hear my bird make any noise last night?" Marcy asked.  
  
"Well, I think the noise of the window shattering is what woke me up last night...then I heard the bird chirp for a few minutes..." Guile said, "...but when I took a look at the clock in our room, it was 1 o'clock...right, Steena?" The chief of Guldove thought about it for a second and nodded, then went back to calming down Irenes.  
  
"As I recall, that time is when it rained hard..." Glenn added, "The rain woke me up, and when I looked at the clock, it was 12:58"  
  
"That was about the time when Marcy came back with Nikki and Irenes...into my room..." Riddle said, "...all soaked in the rain."  
  
"Did ev'ryone feel sleepy last night?" Luccia suddenly asked, and got a feedback when almost everyone nodded their heads, "I t'ink I have a reason vhy that happened..."  
  
"Please go on..." Doc said.  
  
"Apparently, it was unusual that everyone vas sleepy, isn't it? I took some food from last night into my lab this morning for some tests..." Luccia continued, "And I vound components from sleeping pills...in some dishes"  
  
"So that means...Orcha's...behind this?" Kid asked.  
  
"No, I asked him 'tis morning...and he let me investigate his kitchen..." Luccia answered, "...And I vound no components of sleeping pills...anywhere."  
  
"He feel asleep immediately when he came back from the kitchen...so he was affected by the pills without knowing too..." Orlha defended for Orcha, who also slept in the private's room, "Whoever it was that tried to make all of us to go sleep, it wasn't him."  
  
"Can someone explain about the freezing doorknob?" Neofio asked, but no one volunteered...  
  
"Maybe it's because the window is broken..." Turnip said after a while.  
  
"But it wasn't THAT cold last night..." Karsh replied.  
  
"YES, WHEN I TOOK A WALK THIS MORNING, IT WAS RATHER WARM." Zoah added.  
  
"The gate was locked...so no one is able to come in into Viper Manor..." Riddle stated the facts, "If someone did try to come in, he or she would be found by our guards stationed at the front...."  
  
"Which means, I'm sorry to say this...but one of us...must have killed Miki." Serge concluded, and everyone clamored with worried faces...  
  
~  
  
The time now is 9:00 at night. Everyone was silent the whole day, even during the dinner that was just finished. The dinner that day is very different, everyone is asked to eat the same amount of food, so if someone...or if it really was Orcha...decided to put sleeping pills into the food again, at least everyone will be sleeping and nothing will happen to anyone.  
  
Riddle cancelled the dance as well as other activities originally planned for that day shortly after the meeting in the morning. Miki's body was now wrapped in sheets and secured in one of the prison cells of Viper Manor...as an evidence of the crime scene. Irenes and Nikki...moved to the privates' room because Marcy's room is now an official "crime scene," meaning only Riddle, Serge, and Kid have access to that room, as Serge and Kid are running everywhere around the Manor investigating the murder case...  
  
"What is happening to us..." Sitting on her bed, Leena grumbled, "First Sneff died...now Miki is gone as well..."  
  
"Leena..." Glenn sat on a chair, facing his fiancée, "You are not the only person upset because of this thing...Lady Riddle is very, very down because of what has happened. In fact, she thought it was all her fault...to have invited everyone to the Manor.... She said if she didn't do that, then nobody would have died..."  
  
"But it wasn't her fault..."  
  
"I know..."  
  
"Sigh...this is totally not the quality time I have in mind..." Leena said palely. The couple is now alone because Riddle has asked Karsh and Zoah to go on patrol around the Manor until everyone sleeps.  
  
"I know what you are saying...but look on the bright side," Glenn went to her and reached out to take her hand gently, half kneeling in front of her, "Once this whole thing is finished...you and I...we will...."  
  
"We'll get married," Leena finished the sentence for him with an attempt to smile, but she broke down into sobs instead.  
  
"Leena..." Glenn got closer to her, "Do you not want the marriage...?"  
  
"What are you talking about?! Sorry...it's just so sad that Miki and Sneff can't come to our wedding...anymore..." Leena looked away with watery eyes.  
  
"..." Glenn can't think of anything to do...so he only wrapped her in his arms...and comforted her...  
  
After a while, Leena stood up as if she thought of something, making Glenn release his hands and stand up as well, "Stand here and wait."  
  
She went to her luggage, searched for something...and when she found it, she stood up, back facing the Dragoon, and began...undressing.  
  
"WHA-WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Glenn turned around so face the door, blushing. Totally not knowing what has gotten into Leena...then he heard some zipping and shuffling of clothes...  
  
"It's okay, you can look at me now," Leena told him after a few minutes of dead silence, "Glenn, it's okay, I have clothes on." That's when Glenn decided to slowly turn around...  
  
"What the..." He could only see Leena in an night gown. It was what she planned to wear that night during the now canceled dance. It is a white low-cut night gown with feathers on the sides...and a translucent blue robe that covered the front of the dress, top to bottom. The back have two thin ocean blue lobes hanging to the ground. It suited her very much, and she looked absolutely fabulous...  
  
The Arni girl giggled, "Sorry...I forgot to put makeup on...and there are no jewelry what-so-ever.... But...since the dance is canceled..." She walked up slowly to the Dragoon, grabbed his hand and gestured him to wrap his arms around her. Glenn, however, took some time to analyze all that information in his head...he just stared at her.... When he came to, he got closer to her and put his left arm around her waist, and his right hand extended to hold her left hand.  
  
They danced slowly in the room...  
  
"You know, I would be wearing a tuxedo at a time like this," Glenn said, blushing, "It was a white one, too..."  
  
"There's no need...for that..." She whispered and kissed her fiancé as they danced....  
  
~  
  
Meanwhile, on the hallway just outside Karsh's room...  
  
"Orlha, Serge wanted me to...ask ye to do a favor..." Kid asked the bartender from Guldove, "Can you...watch over Nikki?"  
  
"Oh, sure...why?" Orlha gave her a confused look...  
  
"I dunno...Serge said Nikki seemed to be too calm about the death of Miki...so..."  
  
"...Right, I understand..." Orlha gave Kid a faint smile, "I'll keep an eye on him."  
  
"Thanks..."  
  
~  
  
At the same time, in Zoah's room...  
  
"I just don't get it! The window's broken at 1 in the morning...but Miki died 2 hours later...there aren't any footprints inside or outside..." Serge crossed his arms, sat on his bed, "It totally doesn't make sense..."  
  
"Like, don't think too much..." Marcy said.  
  
"If someone killed her with a powerful blue element...then the room would be very wet..." Doc told Serge, "However, it isn't..."  
  
"And ye shouldn't suspect Nikki like that! Although he's a blue innate...and he's too calm...but still!" Kid came back into the room with those words. Serge, Kid, Doc, and Marcy have been having the discussion ever since dinner that night, and they still don't have a clue to Miki's mysterious death.  
  
"The field effect in Marcy's room appeared to be all blue..." Doc informed the group.  
  
"But like, it has always been that way, like, it's my room to begin with, so like..." Marcy explained, "And besides, like, Nikki was in Lady Riddle's room like, the whole night..."  
  
"What is if he woke up while you guys are still sleeping and walked out of Lady Riddle's room?" Serge asked, not giving up.  
  
"Serge!" Kid was shocked, "I can't believe ye would make assumptions like that...!"  
  
"But then again there aren't any footprints..." Doc reminded.  
  
"Sigh..."  
  
"Serge, ye need to rest. Ye've been running around the Manor ever since this morning," Kid said.  
  
"Yeah...I guess..."  
  
"Well, if anything comes to your mind, let me know." Doc left with those words.  
  
"Serge, like, Nikki isn't wouldn't do such things..." Marcy headed out of her room as well, "Like, he's my...relative..."  
  
"I know...sorry..."  
  
~  
  
Leena woke up at 3 in the morning, together on the bed with Glenn. Apparently, she had a great night with Glenn...not only did they dance, but their "friendship" evolved to a new level that night... 'Good thing Karsh didn't go out and gossip to everyone about this when he came back and found us asleep on one bed...' She thought, 'Glenn is right...he's not that kind of a person...' Then she got her panties and a shirt...and began dressing. Afterwards, she stuffed her pillow onto Glenn's arm, and he clutched the pillow into his bare chest, thinking it was Leena in his deep sleep.  
  
'Sorry Glenn, I'll be back soon...' Leena thought as she gave a warm smile on her face, 'Let's see...the nearest restroom...is beside the Main Hall...I think...'  
  
When she got to the Main Hall, she saw a familiar person...  
  
"Oh...it's you...what are you doing up at this hour?" Leena asked, walking towards that person...  
  
"..." The person was silent...  
  
~  
  
"Sigh...I cän't sleep..." Irenes whispered to herself and got up in the privates' sleeping quarter. The death of Miki has been on her mind ever since she saw the dead body...and now she's having troubles sleeping... "I should get söme fresh aïr..."  
  
Irenes turned to look around, and noticed that everyone were asleep. She saw that Orlha is guarding the door, sleeping as well. She went to Orlha and tapped on her shoulder to wake her up, then gestured that she wants to go to the restroom....  
  
'My duty is to watch over Nikki...so Irenes would be fine...' Orlha thought to herself, then nodded and slowly opened the door...  
  
~  
  
When Irenes got to the Main Hall, she saw a standing figure...and a collapsed one...  
  
"W-whä..."  
  
"...!" The person saw Irenes immediately...  
  
***  
  
Where are the Kindaichi and Konan stuff? I've decided to tell you guys at the end of the fic... so I won't spoil it for anyone right now...  
  
I'm a guy, so how did I describe girls' clothes? Simple, I just asked a girl...^^  
  
Finally...done with this chapter too...hope it's interesting enough for people LIKE YOU to submit a review...  
  
Sigh...I *need* reviews...whether they're good or bad... 


	4. Tragedy

Thank you...*sniff sniff* thank you all...*sniff*...who reviewed for me...you guys should find my responses at the bottom of the page...*sniff*

I have a lot to learn from many authors who reviewed for me. Well, my English isn't getting any better...so, be cautious of my use of English in this chapter too...

Leena fans...don't hate me..._

***

(Third person view...still)

Glenn slowly opened his eyes on the bed. He glanced at the clock in the room; it was 5:47 in the morning. 'Damn, Karsh better not have gone out and told everyone about what Leena and I did last night...' He thought, "Wait, what am I thinking...Karsh is one of the people I trust the most...' Sighing in relief, Glenn reached his hand out for Leena...but found an empty space besides him.

'Wha...' Glenn tried for the second time. Nope, there was nothing beside him; instead, he found only the pillow that was supposedly on Leena's bed. Turning around and checking the messy piles of clothes scattered around his bed, he discovered that Leena's panties and shirt were missing. 'She must have gone to the ladies room,' He thought, 'Oh well, I guess I should get up too...'

Reaching out his arm on the bed, Glenn grabbed his boxers, pants, and a shirt and began dressing under his bed sheet. He had to make sure that nobody in the room saw him exposed, even if it was Karsh.... When he's all set, he tiptoed out of the room, and gently closed the door behind him, trying to not wake Karsh up. Then he went straight to the Main Hall...

"What the..." When Glenn opened the door to the Main Hall and stepped in, he felt some kind of coldness surrounding his feet. The floor of the Main Hall was covered with a massive pool of water...everything is wet... "What happened here...?" He whispered to himself. Then, a familiar looking mermaid came into view not far from where he's standing...

"I-Irenes!!" Glenn exclaimed, and ran towards the collapsed demi-human, fearing the worst. When he got there, he knelt down and turned her over...and immediately felt like throwing up the moment when he saw the expression on her face...

Irenes was dead...and she looked like she was tortured before she died. Her hands clutched to her harp...it was something that she has always carried with her no matter where she went. However, her harp was broken in half, and the strings all seemed to have snapped. When Glenn laid Irenes' body back onto the floor, he turned around, wanting to inform the others, but he only saw another person...a girl, wearing only her panties and a shirt...

"LEENA!" Glenn sprinted towards his fiancée. She was lying on the wet floor, facing the ceiling, and holding a broken pan. When Glenn reached her, he immediately put one hand behind the back of her head and wrapped the other hand around her waist...but Leena seemed expressionless...and more importantly...lifeless. Her face was pale...and her whole body is as cold as...any dead person... "Leena! Leena!!" He shouted her name, hoping that she would wake up if he called her name loud enough.... But no matter how many times Glenn called her name, she never woke up...

"LEENA!!"

She was dead...

~

(Serge's POV)

The breakfast was canceled...well, the whole Main Hall needs to be cleaned up anyway.... I was so shocked to when I heard about Irenes and Leena's death this morning. The first thing that came to my mind was...how Glenn is going to deal with the death of Leena....

His fiancée just died...worse, murdered by one of the people staying in the Manor. It must be so frustrating to know that the killer is somewhere in the Manor...but it's just unclear of who exactly _is_ the murderer...and on top of all that, we're all staying under one roof.... That's...probably why Glenn went into a rage this morning, swinging his two Einlanzers around...saying stuff like he's going to cut the person who killed Leena into pieces...and that he'll make sure the dead body is displayed in Termina so everyone can see...

He was totally out of control...in the end, Karsh, Zoah, and Marcy had to fight him to stop his madness. Doc was quick to inject a tranquilizer into Glenn when he was knocked down...making him go to sleep. The rest of us just watched...it was frightening...the gentleman we all knew...Glenn...turned into a wild beast that morning...no, more like possessed by the devils or something...

It must be very hard for the creatures, too.... They all watched in horror as Glenn behaved like that. Glenn had always played with them...and laughed with them...he's just like their big brother of some sort.... To see him like that...must be a huge shock to every one of them...

~

(Third person view)

Although the Main Hall was cleaned up in time for lunch, everyone was absolutely quiet during lunch...moreover, nobody had any appetite to eat, knowing that the place is the murder site of two of their friends.... The table is just full of food...and nobody even bothered touching the fork or spoon...they all just sat in their chair...staring at the table or someplace else, not speaking a word.

Doc examined both Irenes and Leena's bodies and concluded that a powerful red element is responsible for the death of both Irenes and Leena. Since both victims didn't have any armors or accessories equipped on them at the time of their death, it is easy to kill them just by using a powerful element opposite of their innate color.... Meaning, everyone is now suspecting the red innate people...namely Kid, Orcha, and Draggy. However, Orlha was guarding the door of the privates' room all night, so Orcha and Draggy, who slept in that room, had no chance of leaving the room without notifying her...

That made Kid the only suspect, and once people found enough evidence of some kind, they could send Kid straight to the prison cell in the Manor...or even execute her.

Marcy weeped silently...as she just lost her dearest relative.... Nikki just kept his cool face he always had since Miki's death. Glenn is sleeping peacefully on his bed, thanks to Doc's tranquilizer, and Karsh is now watching over him in his room...just in case he wakes up and decided to end his life as well.... Everyone else...is just plain quiet, even the creatures, which often times are the noisemakers...are silent today.

"People..." Riddle finally broke the silence, "I think I should cancel this party...now..."

Silence.

"If I did not invite all of you...to come here...then..." Large teardrops skidded down her cheek as she sobbed, "...Then...none of this...would have happened...so...it would be best if I let everything end...like this...before any other person is murdered..."

"...I object," A loud and clear voice was heard in the Main Hall, and everyone turned to look at who the speaker is. Surprisingly, it was Kid, "First of all, Lady Riddle, ye did nothing wrong. Second, I really don't think letting a murderer out is a good idea...we have to find out who it is...and third..." She glanced at Serge.

"I agree with Kid," Serge continued for her, thus turning all the attention to him, "I believe the event that happened this morning left enough evidence to indicate who this killer is..."

"Really...?" Riddle whimpered.

Serge just nodded.

~

(Back to Serge's POV)

"Kid, you scare me sometimes..." I told her as we left the Main Hall after lunch, "Also, you're putting a lot...A LOT of pressure on me..."

"Sorry mate...but I jus' don't wanna leave this place with everyone thinking that I'm the one who killed all of 'em...!" Kid pouted, "So, ye think we can figure out who did it?"

"I don't want to sound too harsh, but you know...today's the third day..." I informed her cautiously.

"Yeah...and tomorrow after dinner, this...'party' ends..." She looked down on the floor, depressed, "...Well? Ye got any clues?"

"First things first," I replied, "I need to go check up on Glenn...he has all the information we need, being the first person to arrive at the scene..."

Kid sighed.

~

When we arrived just outside of Karsh's room, I gestured Kid to open the door. She inhaled a deep breath...and opened the door for me.... Once inside, I could see that Glenn woke up already...he just sat up straight on his bed, looking towards the outside through the window.... Everything...looked so peaceful, the room was unusually neat and tidy (later I learned that Karsh had put everything away when Glenn slept through the morning...so to clean up what Leena left behind...). Glenn...lost all his rage from this morning...now he seemed...empty, like a person living without a soul...

I glanced at Karsh, giving him an informative look. He nodded and walked out of the room.

"...Hey Glenn..." I went to him...he's so quiet.... I could sense an uncomfortably gloomy atmosphere. Kid found a chair and sat down, staying as quiet as possible.

"..." Glenn didn't even move his head, he was just silent. It's like he closed himself up.... I sat down on the edge of his bed, back facing him...and an uncomfortable moment of silence plagued the room. Kid nervously gestured me to say something to break the silence.

"Glenn...I need your help...to figure out who murdered Miki, Irenes, and..." I paused, unsure if I should speak any more...

"Leena..." Glenn finished for me, but still didn't turn to face me.... He just sat there, on his bed, deprived of all energy...

It was my turn to be silent.

"...Sure..." Glenn said, and turned around to give me a mild, forced smile...

"Are you okay about this...?"

"Serge...I want to catch this person as much as you do..." Glenn told me, "...It is the least I could do...for Leena..."

I know that Glenn is just pretending to be strong...I can see...that he's holding back his tears as he talked to me. Man, both of his eyes are red...really red...and watery, it seems as if a stream of tears is going to exude any minute. I gave quickly Kid a nod, and she took out a memo and a pen to begin jotting down the important details...

The questioning took no more than ten minutes, but we got as much information as Glenn can offer. Fortunately, he didn't break down into tears or go into another rage or anything...when I was asking him questions...he's just calm and reserved....

Maybe he's too calm...

According to him, the field effect when he went into the Main Hall is all blue...just like Marcy's room. Both Irenes and Leena held their weapon in their hands, but their weapons are broken, and they have different expressions from each other. From Glenn's way of describing what he saw, I could easily imagine that there was a battle between the killer, Irenes, and Leena...so that's probably why the field effect is all blue.... Well, he did say he was sure there was a battle...

Wait, a battle...?

"Something's not right..." I murmured to myself.

"What is it, mate?" Kid asked me.

"Kid...do you remember that day...when you, me, and Leena are about to leave Arni?" I asked her...

"Lemme think..."

~

__

"Sorry, I can't decide what elements to bring..." Hmm, right, I actually overslept, and since Kid sleeps in another room, she didn't know, "So, you get your elements?"

"They're all in my backpack! Let's go!" Leena said.

  
~

"THE BACKPACK!" Kid and I shouted at the same time, leaving Glenn staring at us, confused.

"Glenn! Where's Leena's backpack?!" I demanded and got up at the same time, looking desperately to find her backpack. Glenn just pointed at a small, blue bag sitting on the floor near where Kid is sitting...

"Ye mind if I take a look?" Kid asked him, grabbing the bag.

"Not at all..."

I walked toward Kid, and checked the inside of the bag with her.... The elements are neatly stacked in different boxes in the bag; it looked so...neat...so "perfect"...like nobody has opened the bag before...

"Glenn...there was no battle...!" I gritted my teeth, "Someone...someone made it look like there has been battle!"

"But there really isn't!" Kid finished for me.

"What...?"

"Take a look for yourself!" I handed over the small bag to Glenn, and as he check the content of the bag, he immediately came to the same conclusion we did...

"An' Doc said that both of them are killed by a powerful red element..." Kid remembered Doc's words from this morning.

"Yes, that must mean...the killer must be very skilled in using elements..." I added, "A genuine magic user..."

"But that is way too ambiguous, Serge," Glenn raised one of his eyebrows, "There are many people in the Manor who are naturally gifted in the art of spell casting..."

"Also, you have to remember that both Irenes and Leena didn't have any armors or accessories on them..." Kid said.

"Well then, anyone could have easily killed them both..." I said, sighing.

"Then how do you explain the Main Hall being all wet this morning?" Glenn asked me.

"All the facts seemed to point toward a conclusion..." Let me think...Leena doesn't have any elements on her...they both died of a powerful red element... "...The killer blasted Irenes and Leena with a red element, and casted blue elements all over Main Hall to make it look like there has been a battle...."

"In order to achieve that, that person must break Leena's pan and Irenes' harp to make it look real..." Kid continued for me, "...Wait, why is Irenes in the Main Hall? I thought Orlha was guarding the door all the time..."

"She thought it was okay for Irenes to take some fresh air," I answered her question, "Well, I've only asked her to keep an eye on Nikki...so..."

"In any case, we can conclude that whoever did this _may_ be a strong magic user..." Glenn said, clutching his fists hard.

"Yeah...I think..."

~

"Glenn was very cooperative..." Kid told me as we made it back to our room. Karsh went back to watching Glenn and after we're done with what we needed to do. Zoah, however, was nowhere to be found.... I even went to check Orcha's kitchen (of course, with Orcha and Riddle, so they could see that I won't spray the cooking utensils with sleeping pills or anything like that), and just as I suspected, a pan was missing.... Orcha later confirmed that the pan Leena held on to...was indeed the missing pan from the kitchen.

"Kid...listen to me very carefully..." I told her seriously, staring into her eyes.

"W-What's this...all of a sudden...?" Kid stammered.

"From now on...don't trust anybody..." I said to her in a distressed tone, "In a time like this...everyone is a suspect..."

"Serge..."

"I know, but we have to do this...for Glenn...and everyone who died at the hands of this killer..."

"Not even Doc?" She asked me. Sure, Doc was the person who once saved her life...but...

"I don't know...if he was lying...then that means all of my clues are wrong..."

"So...what do ye suggest we do...?"

"We can only bet that Doc is telling the truth..." I said, "...And hopefully, he is...."

"Sigh...why did all of this have to happen...?" Kid lied flat on her bed, arms extends straight to her sides, "Leena, Irenes, Miki, and Sneff...."

"Kid..." I noticed that she'll probably start crying anytime soon, so I immediately grabbed my handkerchief out form my pocket. But, knowing her, she'd just change the subject all of a sudden to avoid a sudden emotional outburst...

"H-hey mate, remember how we went to the S.S. Zelbess a week ago...?" She covered her eyes using one of her arms and rolled to the side, back facing me. Just as I thought, she's trying to change the subject... "How like...we were there watching Sneff performing his magic show...it was so great...with all those special effects and stuff..."

Yeah...special effects...there are "mists" coming from the sides of the stage, making everything look mystical.... Hmm...special effects...I even went to ask Sneff how he did it afterwards...turns out, it's just simple chemistry.... Huh...special effects...Sneff...

Wait.

The S.S. Zelbess was bombed...2 days ago at night...that's when this party started.... Sneff died that night...Miki died the next morning...and...special effects...?

"KID!" I screamed suddenly, making her jump up immediately.

"W-what is it?" Kid turned her head towards me and gave me this confused look.

"I think...I think I just figured out how Miki died..." I whispered to her, making sure that nobody else heard me.

"WHA--" She sat up on her bed and attempted to shout, but was made silent when I covered her mouth with my hand.

"Shh....! Don't draw any unnecessary attention...!" I whispered to her.

"Yer the one who screamed first...!" She whispered back.

"Sorry..." I replied and went to the door.

"Where are ye going?"

"Ask Riddle for some help."

"I thought ye said not to trust anybody!" Kid exclaimed.

"There's no way Riddle is the murderer," I replied, "Ehh, I'll explain everything to you later..."

"I'll come with ye!" She said, getting off the bed.

"No! You're already the prime suspect!" I reminded her, and she seemed to turn all upset at that instant. I heard some sounds coming from the next room, followed by the sound of the door shutting quietly, "...Besides, I think it's better if you pay Glenn a visit..."

"...Why?"

"See for yourself..." I left with those words, and ran straight to Riddle's room...

~

"...Okay, it has been done..." Riddle said to me as we watched her maid hurried out of the room, "But...may I ask...why...?"

"It's a key to determine who the killer is," I said plainly and took a look at the clock in her room, it's about 3:00 in the afternoon, "Do you think we can make it in time before dinner tomorrow?"

"You need not worry..." She replied with a usual smile, "Oh and, since you are here, could you tell Kid...that I need her help...?"

"Yeah?"

~

(Third person view)

Meanwhile, on the other side of the Manor, Kid is standing in front of Karsh's room, thinking of what she would need to say to start up a conversation between her and Glenn...

'Should I cheer him up...? Wait, what is if he's still depressed and won't talk to me...?' Kid thought to herself, 'Arghhhh...what is Serge thinking, wanting me to go talk to Glenn...?'

After a few more minutes of thinking, Kid decided to just go ahead and knock the door.

"Come in," Kid expected Karsh to say that, but instead, she heard Glenn's voice. As she walked in, she noticed that Karsh is nowhere to be found.

"Where's Karsh?" Kid asked.

"He went to patrol around the Manor," Glenn replied, "What? You think I would do something stupid if he is not here?"

"Erh, umm, I guess..."

"Don't worry," Glenn chuckled lightly, "I am not going to kill myself or anything. For heaven's sake, I'm going to live up to my father and brother's legacy!" He seemed to be full of energy, totally opposite of his behavior from the last time Kid and Serge visited him. Glenn is standing and exaggerating the gestures of what a swordsman would do.

"..."

"Aw, don't give me that look, Kid!" Glenn forced a smiled at her, "Don't you worry about me, I'm fine!" He made a forced chuckle.

'Karsh...can't ye see that Glenn is only pretending to be okay...?' Kid thought to herself. No matter how hard Glenn made an effort to pretend that he's gotten over the tragedy, Kid could see through his bad acting skills...she just stared at Glenn, eyes full of sympathy towards the dragoon.

"Wha-what? Kid, I'm fine..." Glenn's gestures died down slowly as he made another pretentious chuckle, "Really...I...I'm..." Now he's just standing idly.

"Glenn..." Kid went up to him and embraced him in her arms, "It's okay...everything's alwright..."

At those words, Glenn couldn't take it anymore. He howled...and sobbed in Kid's warm hug.... Streams of tear ran down his cheeks...

Kid just stood there as Glenn cried in her embrace.

~

5:45. Serge lied on his bed, exhausted. He spent the whole afternoon looking for a particular "thing". He checked the library, every room, even the prison cells that are used to keep the bodies of the dead, but he couldn't find it...anywhere.

'Dammit...I have about 24 hours left to find that thing...' Serge thought, 'I'm sure it's somewhere in the Manor...I need to find that...and one more piece of evidence...'

Just then, Kid came into the room, expressionless.

"So...how's Glenn doing right now?" Serge asked, looking at his roommate.

"Not bad..." That was all Kid could say, "At least he's not gonna kill himself or anything...anymore..."

"Huh...what happened between you two?"

"Nothing." She said coolly.

"Really...? Oh well...Kid, Riddle wanted me to asked you to go help Orcha now in the basement..." Serge told her, "And later serve food during dinner..."

"Eh, why me?" Kid asked.

"She said that it might help you build a better impression for other people," Serge answered, "Because, well, you ARE the only suspect...as of now..."

"...Sure..." She left the room shortly afterwards.

~

Serge was alone in his room after dinner, lying on his bed again...

'The dinner was just as quiet as the lunch today.... Nobody spoke a word...or even made sounds. I had kept an eye on everyone as we all, including Orcha, ate in the Main Hall. Well...everyone ate the same stuff, just like the night before...so now if someone somehow manage to put sleeping pills in the food again...at least we'd all sleep, and nothing would happen.... Well, that is, if someone could get past Luccia, who was guarding the door when Orcha was cooking...' He thought.

'If the food was poisoned, then only Orcha or Kid could have done it.... Wait, what am I thinking...I should trust them both...! What time is it...it's 10:00 already? Hmm...where's Kid...? Right, she has been helping Orcha clean up the tables and his kitchen...'

'...I still can't find that thing even though I've looked everywhere! I should ask Glenn for help...but he went on patrol with Karsh and Zoah.... Maybe tomorrow...' Serge slowly closed his eyes, and felt like drifting to sleep... 'Huh...it's just 10:00...and I'm...'

"Oh no...!" Serge sat up on his bed when, realizing that the food may be induced with sleeping pills again.

Suddenly, the door opened, and Kid came in, exhausted. She looked like she could easily just fall onto her bed and sleep.

"Kid, are you sleepy?" Serge asked nervously.

"Cleaning up isn't that tiring..." Kid replied, "But yeah...I'm falling asleep already..." She collapsed on her bed.

"Damn, someone must have put sleeping pills in our dishes again...!" Serge said.

"Didn't everyone ate the same stuff?" Kid reminded me, "Don't worry...nothing will happen..." She fell asleep soon afterwards.

"I can only hope so..."

***

This is the longest chapter I've done...*collapses*. Well, school starts for me in a few weeks, and I'm kinda busy in the weeks to come just getting ready for school...so I might just finish this fic soon...

Sigh...I'm never going to write a suspense fic again. I've gone back and forth between ideas, thinking and re-thinking what different events would best help Serge run the end smoothly. Yeah, I've planned this whole thing out from the very beginning, and wrote notes and flow chart down...on 3 pages of paper, front and back! But I'd have to say I've added so much stuff unplanned originally...ughhhh.....

Oh, reviewers!! Thank you very, very much! I have to say, Mr. Soulblighter2, that having your review is an honor for me. It must have hurt your eyes reading stuff at this level of English, no? Just to tell ya, it's so hard writing about murder mysteries...

I killed Leena! GabbyGirl, NOW do you still love this fic...? And sorry Dixxy!! But as I've said, I had this whole thing planned out from the very beginning...and Leena's death is one major point...so, sorry! Gomennasai! Duai-Bu-Chi! Je suis désolé! Es tut mirleid! Mi dispiace! Lo siento! (PS: In order from English, that was...Japanese, Chinese, French, German, Italian, and Spanish. How did I do it? I happen to have an electronic dictionary on my desk...) Oh, that applies to all you Leena fans...and uh, Gleena fans, too!

And...you thought I'm a girl, Tami?! Oh well, hope you can get past my verbal mistakes that appeared all over the fic.... I'm glad you liked the story, though^^

Lastly, the next chapter should be the end. A major clue is yet to be unveiled... So, bizarre way of thinking, Dixxy? Check the next chapter to find out if you're right or not...^^


	5. Mastermind Unveiled

This chapter...is NOT the end....but it's the longest chapter...I've ever done.... People...thank you SOOOO much for giving me your support...ahem, people who reviewed, that is.... Like last time, you guys can find my messages at the bottom...

As usual, I'll have to warn all readers about my English...ummm, just don't expect any fancy words or phrases...

Then, without much further ado, here's the last chapter...ahhhh, it's SOOOO bad...

***

(Serge's POV)

When I woke up, I could see beams of light that shot through the window and lighted the whole room. I looked around and saw that both Zoah and Kid were still sleeping. It was 7:00; soon it would be time for breakfast.... Hmm, I have to say...these clocks are quite magnificent...it even shows dates! From what Kid told me (relaying the message from Leena, who writes to Glenn), these clocks are made in Porre...and Norris gave General Viper tons of them...as a personal gift. The date on the clock reminded me that today's the last day...the last day to find the evidence and solve every mystery...

Well, so far, I didn't hear any screams coming from anywhere...nor did anybody come door to door informing us about the death of others...which is a good thing.

I still have about 11 hours to go before finding that crucial piece of evidence...

"Hey Kid, wake up..." I went to her side and on her face lightly. She let out a groan, "Hurry up or you'll miss breakfast."

"Hmm..." Kid sat up, still sleepy from last night's meal, which I can bet the dragons that it was induced with sleeping pills... "Hey mate...did anybody..." She gave me this worried look.

"So far, no," She was relieved as soon as I told her that, "But this is not the end...I have a feeling that something would happen...later on..." Of course, if nothing happened, then what's the point of making all of us go to sleep?

~

Since there are still some time left before breakfast, I've decided that I'll go on the search again...if I can't find it, then there'd be no evidence to support my inference on Miki's death.... Arrrghh, where did the killer hide that thing...

"Serge...? You seemed...troubled."

"Huh? Oh, good morning Steena," I was too into my thoughts to have noticed the chief of Guldove come out of her room. "And, thanks for your concern...but it's really nothing."

"Are you sure...?" Steena asked me worriedly, "Well then, don't think too much...come, it is time for breakfast." 

"Oh...alright..." I said, "What about Guile, though...?"

"He is still sleeping...I tried waking him up but...it is no use," Steena sighed, "Seems like the pills in last night's meal had a greater effect on him..."

"What...you know...?" I asked, but again, doesn't everyone...? After realizing how sleepy they are last night...all of us should have came up with the same conclusion...

"Yes, but please...do not worry, Guile is alive and well..." Steena gave me a mild smile and slightly opened the door to her room, "...Oh...would you wake him up for me?"

"Uhmm...sure," I chuckled, it's always fun to wake someone up, so why not?

As Steena led me into the room, I can see Guile breathing lightly, the bed sheets on top of him moving slowly up...and down. He's deeply asleep, I can tell. Steena is right...last night's meal really did have an impact on the poor magician...or whatever his profession is...

"Um, on second thought, I'd rather leave him alone..." I whispered, not wanting to wake Guile up from his deep sleep.

"Then...let us make our way to breakfast..." Steena smiled warmly as we made our way towards the Main Hall.

~

We were right on time we got our destination, I can't help but notice that everyone all appeared to be as sleepy as I am this morning.... When Kid arrived, it was already 7:40, ten minutes after breakfast has started. As she came in, everyone all threw Kid a look. Well, she DID serve food last night, so it's only logical that they all suspected her to have put the pills into dinner last night, after all, Luccia was guarding the kitchen...but if nothing happens today, then Kid would be fine...or so I hope.

I counted how many people there are in the Main Hall. Marcy seemed to be in a better mood today...at least she got some of her energy back. Nikki still kept his cool face...for some reason. Glenn...hmm, something must have happened between him and Kid, he seemed pretty much back to normal...just down a little bit. Besides the deceased, everyone was there, well, except Guile.

"Serge, all these people are looking at me..." Kid came to me and whispered, "I don't like this feeling..." From the corner of my eyes, I could see a figure coming towards us...

"...Kid, I give my most sincere apology..." Riddle bowed to Kid, "I did not expect last night's meal to be--- "

"Ahh, it's alwright, Lady Riddle," Kid laughed, "Besides, the Lady of the Manor shouldn't bow to guests, ya hear?"

"Kid..." Riddle looked at her worriedly.

"Hey Kid, if nothing happens today, you should be fine..." I told her, just to make things go easy on her...

~

After breakfast, Kid and I walked back towards our room in dead silence. She must be in a really bad mood, I guess, to have been thought of as the prime suspect already.... Then, to make things worse...everyone seemed to have confirmed that in their own minds...as Luccia pointed out during breakfast that the meal from last night was, indeed, induced with sleeping pills again.

Things are just bad for Kid...now if something else happens...or if someone was killed...

"...Serge?" A voiced called my name as we walked down the stairs. We turned our heads to find Steena on top of the stairs, "Could you...help me wake Guile up...now?" She showed me her usual smile.

I looked at Kid, who shrugged her shoulders in delight. Hmm...seems she really wants to do something fun, too.

"Sure!" I replied energetically.

"HEEEYY!!" We heard a loud roar of some sort from behind where Steena is standing, "We wanna join you guys too!" It was those "lovable" creatures.... Well, they've all experienced a few days of dead atmosphere in the Manor...that's why they're looking for something fun to do...sigh, we just had to let them come as well...

When we all arrived just outside of Steena's room, I didn't hear any snorting...maybe he's up already...bummer. Wait, what am I thinking about...there was no snorting to begin with.... Kid gave a light chuckle, though...she must be planning to wake Guile up by jumping up and down on his bed...just like what she did to me all the time.... Well, that is, if she could get her chance to do that before the creatures make their move...in any case, it's good to see that she's got some energy back...

The room is still awfully silent as we all went in, just like earlier in the morning. But...somehow, I don't have a very good feeling.... As Steena reached beside Guile's bed, she remained standing but bent her back to put an arm around Guile's neck and the other gently on the bed sheet. Hmm, it's what lovers do...I mean, just look at the fond smile on her face...

Suddenly, her whole expression changed. She seemed...shocked, eyes wide, and slowly stepped back...her whole body is shaking...

"S-Steena...? What's w-wrong...?" Kid asked as she went over and stared directly into her eyes, hands clutching her fists, "Um, Serge..."

I went to check up on Guile, fearing the worst...

"Kid...Guile...Guile is dead..." I gulped.

At the instant I declared that statement, all the creatures let out a loud and clear scream...and it drew everyone to the room within minutes. Steena knelt down on the floor...her hands covered her face...and sobbed. No one needed any explanation after they observed what happened in the room...everyone was quiet...

"Well, Kid...?" Karsh looked at her informatively, "You know what this means...."

"NOT THAT WE DON'T TRUST YOU, BUT..." Zoah added, "YOU DID SERVE FOOD LAST NIGHT..."

Everyone was quiet...all of us can only hear Steena's weeping.... I threw Kid a worried look, but she just shrugged her shoulders...

"Fine, lock me up!" Kid said, putting her hands together in front of her, as if ready to get handcuffed, "And...Serge! I'm all counting on ye!"

"Kid..." I could only watch her get taken away Karsh out of the room. Then, everyone left the room quietly...as to give me some time to be alone.... Zoah and Doc carried Guile's body out of the room...and Orlha led the half-collapsed Steena out. Soon, only Glenn and Riddle remained in the room....

"I am truly sorry..." Riddle looked elsewhere to avoid giving me any eye contact.

"It's not your fault, Riddle..." I replied. Damn, now I don't have much time before the end of the 'party'.... What should I do...? Okay, let me check what time it is first...

Wait, where's the clock?

"...Serge? What are you looking for?" Glenn must have noticed that I was desperately looking for something in the room as I flipped over the bed sheets and checked all the drawers of the desk.

"The clock in this room..." I answered, and Glenn soon joined me in my search for the clock in this room, "Riddle...tell me about the clocks in the Manor..."

"Oh...the clocks? Norris gave daddy just enough for us to put in every room and hallway..." Riddle answered, "They're made in Porre with the latest technology available...so, as you can tell from the one you see in your room, they tell not only the time, but the dates as well..."

"No...I already know those things..." I said while checking under the beds, "Are there anything else...things that I wouldn't know about these clocks?"

"Well...the clocks, although it may seem perfect..." Glenn answered for me, "They actually gain a minute each week...so, um..."

"So...we have to manually turn the minute hand back one minute every once in a while," Riddle continued, "...At least that's what Norris told us, but there is a tricky thing about it..."

As they went on explaining things to me, I can mentally picture the giant puzzle coming together...

"...So...that's basically it." Glenn finished with the explanation, "Why ask about the clocks, all of a sudden?"

"You guys won't believe this but..." I whispered, one hand clutching to the chin, "...I think I know who the killer might be...!"

"WHAT?!" They both exclaimed.

"Lady Riddle, Glenn..." I said seriously, "Please...I need both of your help...in order for the plan to work..."

They nodded.

~

(Third person view)

Riddle soon left the room on Serge's errands, leaving only Serge and Glenn in Steena's room afterwards.

"Okay, Glenn...for your part," Serge turned to him, "I need you to help me find something in this manor..."

"And...?" Glenn asked curiously.

"Just that, because I've looked everywhere for that thing yesterday, and I couldn't find it..." Serge gritted his teeth, "And time is running out...!"

"Well, have you check the top of the library?"

"Yeah...it's not there..."

"The dragon stables?"

"That too..."

"The bluffs?"

"Glenn...I've checked EVERYWHERE..."

"Hmm...the sewage?" Glenn said after thinking for a moment.

"Yeah...no! The sewage..." Serge put slapped his hand on the forehead, "Why didn't I think of that...!"

~

When Serge and Glenn made their way to the prison cells, they could see that the bodies of the dead are all stacked together in one cell, and just beside that cell...is the cell where Kid is locked in. The other cell is empty...but the door is, like always, unlocked. Glenn almost froze when he made it down and saw the bodies...one of which he recognized is his dead fiancée....

"Hey mate! Found out who's the killer yet?" Kid jumped from her bed in the cell as soon as she saw the two people arriving at the basement, and Serge just nodded his head to her question, "Well then, get me out!"

"Sorry, but you've gotta stay locked in here until late tonight..." Serge said, grinning.

"Wait, whaddaya mean?!" Kid exclaimed, only to see Serge put an index finger in front of his mouth, hinting at her to be quiet.

"Kid, people can hear you in the Manor..." Serge whispered, "Don't worry, everything is taken care of.... Look on the plus side, I found what killed Guile in the room unexpectedly while searching for something...and I just need to find 2 more things in the sewage..."

"Um...Serge?" Glenn called out, standing on the stairs, "I'll check the sewage from the entrance right here..."

'Seems like he wants to stay away from the bodies of the dead...' Serge thought, 'Can't blame him, though, after all those that happened...'

"Sure, Glenn...just be careful of monsters down in the sewage..." Serge replied and made his way into the sewage from the empty cell. (The entrance to the sewage from Kid's cell was locked, well, it needs to lock a prisoner, after all...)

"There's nothing here, Serge!" Glenn's voice was heard from the entrance besides the stairs.

"Serge, Glenn said there's nothing there..." Kid relayed the message from her cell, "...Serge? Are ye listening...?"

Serge was already down at the bottom of the sewage, and there he saw a broken machine of some sort...and, not surprisingly, a clock that's still running besides it...

Serge grinned to himself and gathered what he found carefully in a bag. Then, he ascended up the stairs...

"So, Serge...ye mind telling me who it is...?" Kid asked as Serge made his way back into the basement. Serge nodded once again...

~

Meanwhile, Riddle is greeting a guest at the front of the gates of Viper Manor. She quickly led the guest inside....

~

"REALLY?!" Kid exclaimed, "I-I can't believe this..."

"Yes, we just don't know the motives of such acts..." Glenn sighed, "I don't know what I'm going to do anymore...knowing the killer being that person..."

Serge leaned his back against the wall and sighed as well.

"Well, I think I have some clues..." Kid put his hand underneath her chin and squinted her eyes hard, as if trying to remember something, "Yeah...I've noticed something weird about that person..."

~

Riddle led the guest into her room cautiously, without anyone noticing that there was a new guest in the Manor. They exchanged a few words, and Riddle received a nod. Then, Riddle headed to the basement...

~

"Is that so?" Glenn asked curiously, "Then, there would only be one logical explanation for all of this..."

"Kid, could you give me what you found...?" Serge received a nod from Kid. She searched her pockets...grabbed something, extended her arms out of the bars and gave Serge a ring, "...Thanks. That person must be still looking for this..." Just then, Riddle descended the stairs into the basement.

"Serge...our guest has arrived..." Riddle informed Serge cautiously, "So, that is done, and I have told Doc to re-examine Guile's body already...and I will take care of your last request tonight at dinner..." Serge nodded at her.

"And I'll inform the others about tonight soon after that..." Glenn said to himself.

"Eh, guys...? Who's here?" Kid asked.

"You'll know soon enough..." Glenn dismissed Kid's question, "So, Serge, this guest of ours will be the..."

"Witness." Serge replied.

~

6:00 PM. Time for dinner. Everyone but Kid was there and seated in their seats, still remaining as quiet as they can be in hopes to leave the Manor as soon as possible without further unfortunates from happening.... However...

"People, I have an announcement to make..." Riddle stood up from her seat and faced everyone, "I am postponing the end of this thing...until tomorrow morning..."

"But why, Lady Riddle...?" Orlha asked.

"So...so people can have time pack their stuff..." Riddle avoided Orlha's eye contact, her posture swayed while she tried to think of something else to add to her statement, "And, um, I just want to apologize to you all by giving you all another night here..."

"Um, we've packed our stuff already..." Leah raised her hand from her seat, "And um, I don't think--- "

"It doesn't matter, I have told the guard to unlock the door tomorrow..." Riddle cut her off, "I am truly sorry..." When Riddle sat down, people began to whisper among each other, and among them was a particular person who grinned in relief...

~

The time now is 3 AM. A figure is standing in the Main Hall, searching for something on the floor.... The whole Main Hall is dark...with only moonlight shooting through the windows...but it is still difficult to see who that person is.

"Oh, what are you doing right here?" Serge appeared suddenly in front of the door of the Main Hall.

"Uh...I'm just...looking for something..." The person replied weakly.

"Huh, is this what you're looking for?" Serge held up the ring, and it shined in the moonlight...the dark figure stepped back at an instant...

"H-how did you...!" The person stuttered, still stepping backwards.

"Oh yes, I knew everything..." Serge chuckled, "And by that, I was talking about the murders that happened in the Manor, hmm?"

"!!!" Serge could hear the dark figure gasp, and soon, saw the figure got into a fighting stance...

"Sorry, I'm not here to fight you..." Serge said and snapped his finger. Suddenly, everyone rushed into the Main Hall from the front door.

"...Why is everyone here...!" The figure mumbled.

"Heh, I told everyone BUT YOU to gather over at my room, so I could take them all here at once..." Glenn answered, "Give it up already!"

"Wait!! You mean this is the person who killed Miki, Leena, Irenes, and Guile?!" Karsh exclaimed as he saw who it is in the dark.

"But, like, HOW?!" Marcy cried out loud, "And more importantly...WHY?!"

"This ring...explains why..." Serge turned and let everyone see the ring as it shined in the moonlight.

"That...that's the ring that I...!" Orlha exclaimed.

"Yes, all of your tricks have worked perfectly...until you made a simple mistake..." Serge walked up to the figure, who is just standing there, shaking, "However, this simple mistake you made...messed up everything..."

"A...simple mistake...?" Doc raised his eyebrows.

"Yes, this ring...you lost the ring in this room during the dinner the day Miki was killed...right...?" Serge grabbed the person's arm suddenly and put the ring back on onto the ring finger. At that moment, the light of the Main Hall lit up, revealing who the ring bearer is...

"STEENA! You are the mastermind behind all this!" Serge pointed his finger at the shaman and chief of Guldove, who remained expressionless.

"...DO YOU RECOGNIZE THAT RING, ORLHA?" Zoah asked.

"Y-Yes, that's the ring that Guile asked me to make..." Orlha replied as she put her hands to cover her mouth, not wanting to believe the person standing before them all is the killer... "He said it is...it's for Steena...but..."

"...Nice try, but, how are you going to frame by just by this ring...?" Steena asked coolly, "How could I have killed Miki if her room was locked, without leaving footprints and not making the bird see me and alert the others?"

"Yeah, like, how's that even possible?" Marcy asked.

"First...let's recall that it rained that night, so the muddy areas outside of the broken window should make anyone trying to get into the room leave footprints. The door was locked...but there is still a way to murder Miki." Serge said confidently and showed a machine from a bag, "People, this is what killed Miki..."

"Um, what's that?" Leah asked.

"It's a mist maker, using the science of dry ice..." Serge replied, and Steena just stood there.

"Dry ice...?" Starky stared at the machine curiously.

"Yes, dry ice is the solid form of carbon dioxide." Serge explained, "And carbon dioxide is a heavy gas, so by injecting large amounts of carbon dioxide made from dry ice using this mist maker...through the keyhole of the door...the carbon dioxide would stay at the lower portion of the room, leaving the higher areas intact with oxygen...that's why the bird survived, and Miki didn't."

"So, that explains why..." Nikki added...

*~*

__

"Whät ist wrong?" Irenes asked, "Ist it löcked?"

"Yeah, but the doorknob..." Nikki turned to face Irenes, "You try touching it..."

When Irenes put her hand on the doorknob, she immediately threw back her arm... "Ja...thät ist very cöld..."

"It's freezing, Irenes..."

*~*

"...So that explains why the doornob is freezing cold..." Nikki said.

"Yes, and you have to break the window in order to get the carbon dioxide out of the room..." Serge continued, staring back at Steena, "So when Nikki and Irenes go back, they wouldn't feel like there is no air....

"But...Guile said he heard the window shatter at 1...and Miki...died at 3 in the morning!" Karsh said.

"Yes, I'm 100% sure Miki died at around 3 in the morning, judging from the components in her stomach..." Doc added.

"What is if the clock in the room showed the wrong time?" Serge replied.

"WHAT?!" Orlha cried out loud.

"Glenn...?" The dragoon nodded at Serge's request and began explaining tidbits about the clock. As he went on, Serge could almost remember the conversation he had with Glenn and Riddle earlier in the day...

*~*

__

"Are there anything else...things I wouldn't know about these clocks?"

"Well...the clocks, although it may seem perfect..." Glenn answered for me, "They actually gain a minute each day...so, um..."

"So...we have to manually turn the minute hand back one minute every once in a while," Riddle continued, "...At least that's what Norris told us, but there is a tricky thing about it..."

****

"Norris also told us..." Glenn added, "Because of the aforementioned problems, these clocks are designed to be able to have the minute hand turned backwards, however..."

"Yes, the only problem is that it cannot be turned forwards again..."

"...So...that's basically it." Glenn finished with the explanation, "Why ask about the clocks, all of a sudden?"

*~*

"And this morning, when we all found Guile dead in his room...I noticed that the clock is missing..." Serge continued as Glenn finished explaining about the clock. Steena just stood there, speechless.

"Later, we found the clock in the sewage...along with the mist maker..." Glenn added and glanced at the clock in the Main Hall, "It is now 3:05 in the morning..."

"Yes, and take a look at the clock that we found in the sewage..." Serge held the clock up, letting everyone see it.

"That...that thing shows 1:05 AM!" Karsh exclaimed and turned his gaze onto Steena, who's just standing idly.

"But...didn't the meals the night just before Miki died...included sleeping pills?" Luccia reminded Serge.

"Not everyone ate the sleeping pill..." Serge explained, "Didn't Steena, Guile, Kid, and Riddle sat at the tip of the table? So systematically they shared the same dish at that portion of the table...so..."

*~*

__

"Yeah, they all left...but really, I do not think Viper Manor could hold any more people if they stayed..." Glenn replied, "and for some reason, I feel kind of sleepy right now...huh, I usually practice until midnight but it's just 10:47 right now, but..."

"So am I..."

"Me too..."

"SAME HERE."

"Nah, it's all because we ate too much. Alwright, the dance is tomorrow night, make sure you don't miss it!" Kid exclaimed and went into the room.

"...is she the only one not sleepy here..? Oh well..." Leena said, "She's always so full of energy..."

*~*

"So...that's why Kid still had energy that night.... It explains why Riddle is still up when Marcy went back into her room with Nikki and Irenes...and it also explains why Guile was able to wake up when the window of the next room shattered..." Serge continued, "And...it made you awake for you to carry out your plans that night, Steena...."

"...Very nice, Serge." Steena chuckled coolly and applauded, "That clock is something in my room, and we're all not induced with the effects of the sleeping pill because I put the pills in all other dishes but the ones I ate. But, how would you explain that I own the mist maker...? Hmm?"

"For that...Riddle?" Serge looked upward at the escalator that moves perpendicular, and it started to lower itself, revealing the people standing on top of it: Riddle, Kid...and Janice.

"YOU!!" Jance skipped towards Steena as soon as they reached the floor, "You killed Sneff! I saw you come to our cruise ship and borrow Sneff's mist makers! You gave a gift to Sneff as thanking him, right?! I should have told Sneff is was a BOMB!! You bombed our sleeping quarter...our ship...so Sneff doesn't live to tell anyone about this!"

"That explains why Steena is the last one to arrive at the Manor that day..." Kid added.

Steena was silent.

"Um, Kid, why are you here?" Leah asked.

"Riddle got me at midnight..." Kid replied, "For yer information, I turned on the light at the right moment...heheheh..."

"Wait, so if Steena didn't lose her ring that night, then she wouldn't be looking for it back then..." Karsh said, "That means..."

"...How do you know I killed them...?" Steena turned to stare at Karsh, who instantly shut up.

"I'm sorry, Steena..." Riddle spoke, "But under Serge's request, I went to check your luggage while you weren't in your room..." Steena's eyes grew wide at her statements.

"AND?" Zoah asked.

"And..." Riddle took a deep breath, "All of your blue elements...are missing..."

"...Then, how do I kill Guile? Serge, you saw it too, Guile was alive that morning when I showed you to my room..." Steena took her last chance at getting away with this.

"On that...Doc! Did Lady Riddle ask you to re-examine Guile's body?" Serge asked.

"Well y-yes..." Doc replied.

"What did you find?"

"Uh, a black dot on his neck...but I don't know if that's what caused Guile's death..."

"A...black dot?" Orlha mumbled to herself.

"Yes, that's what killed Guile..." Serge said, "I found this in Steena's room..."

Serge held up a needle of some sort with caution, and Steena looked away...sighing...

"What is it?" Karsh asked.

"It's a poison needle..." Serge answered, "It can kill a person immediately...hey Leah, remember what happened this morning when we all went into Guile's room?"

"Um, let me think..."

*~*

__

The room is still awfully silent as we all went in, just like earlier in the morning. But...somehow, I don't have a very good feeling.... As Steena reached beside Guile's bed, she remained standing but bent her back to **put an arm around Guile's neck **and the other gently on the bed sheet. Hmm, it's what lovers do...I mean, just look at the fond smile on her face...

*~*

Everyone was silent now. It was evident that Steena is the killer...

"...Yes...I killed them...all of them.... I killed Leena and Irenes while I was trying to find my ring..." Steena gave up, "They just happened to be there...while I was looking for this ring..."

'So that's why Leena had a peaceful expression while Irenes looked like she died of torture...' Serge thought, 'Leena must have died not knowing it...and Irenes must have saw what happened...'

"Can you...tell us why...?" Riddle asked sadly.

"...Guile moved to Guldove in my world shortly after we annihilated Lavos. He...proposed to me, and gave me this ring..." Steena showed her ring that Serge has put on her finger, "I was so happy...but then...he suddenly changed one day...the day...after Nikki and Miki came to perform at Guldove..."

"Hold on! That must mean..." Nikki seemed to understand where Steena's story is headed...

"Like, what is it, Nikki?" Marcy tugged Nikki's shirt.

"Miki...said that we can only be partners...working partners, that is, and not anything more. She said that... the day after the performance in Guldove..." Nikki answered, "I was okay with it...I was just a bit surprised at what made her change so much in one night..."

"...Guile showed his affection for Miki..." Steena gritted her teeth, "That's when he...started to lose his interest in me...it is all because of Miki..."

"Um, what does it have to do with the ring...?" Leah asked.

"This ring is my only memory of the old times I had with Guile...he...never asked me to return the ring to him...but I can see that he just doesn't care about me anymore.... Well, that's when I thought of...getting rid of Miki during this gathering of people...so I went to visit Sneff.... But...later on in the Manor...Guile told me how much he loved Miki and... he's thinking about proposing to her instead...and he was apologizing to me..."

'Ah, so that is why...' Riddle recalled something a few days earlier...

*~*

__

As Riddle walked down the walkway towards the Main Hall, she can't help but notice that Steena and Guile talking to each other. 'Hmm, so the rumor is true...they ARE going out...' thought Riddle.

"Hello Lady Riddle," Steena slightly bowed her head as Riddle walked closer, "It is to my understanding that a grand feast would be ready for us all, I do not know how to express my many thanks to you..."

*~*

"...That's when Lady Riddle came," Steena continued, "I could not accept the facts that Guile is...leaving me all alone...and all I want to do is to change the subject..."

"I-I did not know..." Riddle said sadly, "I, I'm..."

"It's not your fault, Lady Riddle..." Steena chuckled, "But because of that...I've decided to end this with Guile by killing him as well...BUT NOW I'LL FINISH EVERYTHING!!"

Everyone was startled as Steena suddenly yelled and ran up to the platform that moves perpendicular, ascended to the top, and disappeared behind the door.

"Orlha! Doc! Stay here and watch the little ones!" Serge yelled as Glenn ran to the switch behind the second pillar on the left and lowered the escalator, "Riddle!"

"Do not worry, I locked the doors on the top..." Riddle replied, "But that means...she is headed for the roof...! Karsh, Zoah, Marcy, Luccia, and Orcha! Head to the bluffs at once!" At that instant, they made their way out of the Main Hall, and just then, the escalator reached the floor again.

"Oh dang...what's she thinking?!" Kid mumbled to herself as she stepped up the escalator along with Serge, Glenn, and Riddle.

***

I think I've written too much...and so, the epilogue would be up next time.... Don't you all just love cliffhangers, hmm?^^

Bombay and Gabbygirl...I'm sorry that I killed Leena!! But as I've said, Leena's death plays a huge role in the story...so, sorry! . Heh, I was thinking of continuing this fic, focusing on Glenn's life and how he copes with this...for more info, read my response to Dixxy! And, thanks for supporting my poor English...writing really does help me improve my English, though...so yeah, I hope you can see new and improved writing skills as I keep updating and stuff...

Dixxy, so, does it fit your bizarre theory?^^ Um, I'm not sure how revive or full revive would work in this fic...let's just pretend they don't have any~~~(lame, very lame, I know) And yes, I've been thinking about hooking Glenn up with the other Leena from the start...and I'm actually considering writing a sequel to this focusing on that...but probably not, I dunno, junior year in high school is really important for me...so...ehh, maybe wait until winter vacation?^^

Mr. Soulblighter2, thanks for encouraging me...I just don't know how long it'll take before I could write at your level..._ Sigh, for me, 7 years of speaking English really doesn't do much, I suppose...how long have you been writing, anyway?! Ughhhh, I'm going to 11th grade and I'm writing like this?! Sigh...well, back to the story, don't worry, I'll keep most people alive if I wanna write a sequel to this...^^

Oh yeah, so what took me this long to update? It's a long story...but hey! Lemme tell ya guys what happened! I went to the Kingdom Hearts Consumer Demo Day in San Francisco the past Friday...it was absolutely amazing!! I played the KH demo, received a keychain and a poster...and most importantly...I met with Tetsuya Nomura!! I even took picture with him, David Gallagher, and Hayden Panettiere!! It was just wonderful...I mean, getting to meet TETSUYA NOMURA!! That's like, the biggest thing that ever happened in my life...^^...because I'm one of his admirers...heheh...


	6. Epilogue

So, this is it. The last chapter.... Sigh, by the time you're reading this, I should be in school...but I finally finished this before the going back to school. Well, I don't think I'll write anything else anytime soon...not until I get a break from school...oh yes, I'm involved in a lotta school activities. So, hope to see ya all reading my future fics when I come back^^

Oh yeah, how can I forget the "before reading warnings".... Hmm, well, you all know the drill, right?

***

(Third person view)

By the time Serge and his company all crammed into the hallway on the second floor, they could see that the door to the balcony is wide open.... Each of them stopped dead in their track when fierce winds blew the cold air from the outside into the hall, making Kid shiver and shake her body as she wrapped her arms around her body to protect herself from the coldness. It happened so abruptly, yet the weather has never been like this around Viper Manor...it's like a premonition that something big will happen...something...that not everyone appreciates...

"By the dragon gods..." Kid muttered, "What is Steena doing outside?"

"I...I don't think she has any...any elements on her..." Riddle said as she started to shiver as well, "I just hope nothing bad happens..."

'I have a very bad feeling...' Serge thought as he made his way up the stairs to the balcony, "Well guys, let's go!" Kid and Riddle nodded instantly and ran past Serge and the door that leads to the balcony, but Glenn just stared down at the floor...with an Einlanzer in his hand.

"Glenn?" Serge could probably guess what's happening, "What's wrong?"

"...What should I do...Serge?" Glenn asked apathetically as he clutched his hand at the Einlanzer and stood there, looking down at the floor, "The person who killed Leena...the person who separated us...will be standing right in front of me..."

"Glenn..." Serge put on a face full of sympathy for the dragoon, "As long as...you don't kill her---"

"I can't guarantee you on that," Glenn replied suddenly, cutting Serge off, "I might lose myself again...like yesterday..."

"...I'm sure Leena wouldn't wanted you to do that..." Serge said, and Glenn raised his head to look up at Serge, "We were, including Steena, all friends before! Leena wouldn't want to see another one of her friends die...especially at the hands of her fiancé..."

"..."

"If you're killed and can see everything from up there," Serge pointed at the top, "...And you left Leena behind, would you want to see Leena avenge for you by killing one of your friends, too...?"

Glenn squinted his eyes, and kept quiet. Soon afterwards, he withdrew the Einlanzer and released the sword, letting it fall on the hallway. Serge gave Glenn a nod as he walked up the stairs barehanded.

"Thanks..." Glenn whispered when he walked up to where Serge is, "Let's go, they're waiting for us..."

As they went out, they could see Steena leaning on the tip of the balcony, back facing them, and looking upwards at the sky. 'That spot Steena is at...is the spot that Kid and I fell off the Manor when we intruded this place...so long ago...' Serge thought to himself. Steena was silent, and she seemed to be impervious to the cold winds that blew savagely at the balcony. The other two girls are standing beside the pond; Serge glanced at Kid, but she just shrugged in confusion. Looking at Riddle, she only shook her head with a worried expression.

Serge took a deep breath...and walked towards to where Steena is standing...but the other people remained standing near the pond. When Serge got to about 5 feet away from where Steena is, the winds suddenly died down...

"...It's so beautiful, isn't it?" Steena asked monotonously with her back still facing the rest of them, "I am talking about the stars...."

Serge looked upwards at the sky. True, the night sky is twinkling with millions of shimmers...and there are six huge moons that scattered around the sky...each glowing in its specific color...it was absolutely amazing.

"Guile and I...used to watch stars in Guldove all the time..." Steena straightened herself up and looked down at the bluffs, which is directly under the balcony, "...He would tell me...all these stories about the constellations..."

Silence.

"But...I never thought we would end up like this..." Steena chuckled lightly...in a remorse tone, "Everyone will hate me...for what I did..."

"Steena, it's not--- " Serge tried to interrupt Steena. 

"Lady Riddle, allow me to express my apologies..." Steena cut Serge off as she turned around. Steena had a mild smile...but unlike her everyday expression, it was a gloomy...sullen smile, "This was, indeed, supposed to be a happy gathering of all of us...but I ruined it for everyone..."

Riddle bit her bottom lip and shook her head slowly. She couldn't think of anything to say.... The person standing in front of her is the killer...but she's also her friend...

"Glenn...I am so sorry...you can kill me now like you said yesterday..." Steena turned her head to face the dragoon.

Glenn turned to face elsewhere. He didn't want to look at Steena directly, because he didn't know how to react to Steena's words.... Of course, this is the killer, but Serge's words from moments ago and his thoughts are struggling with each other...he just didn't know what to do...

"...No? And Kid..." Steena looked at her, "Sorry for putting you through all this..."

"Steena..." Kid could only manage to speak her name...she focused her gaze at the shaman...

"Serge..." When Steena spoke his name, Serge looked down from his gaze up to the night sky, "If you didn't find out about this...I'll still end up the same way..."

"W-wait, what do you mean?" Riddle asked as she stepped closer, but Kid immediately grabbed her garment and shook her head. Riddle got the message and slowly retreated to where she was standing, "Steena...?"

"Steena...don't do anything stupid..." Concerned...and confused at her words, Serge reached out his arm, "Come back inside...please?" But Steena only backed herself slowly to the tip of the balcony.

"Serge...thank you..." Steena gathered herself and smiled...her usual smile..."Thank you...for giving me this ring back..."

She fell.

The remaining people on the balcony immediately crowded onto the tip of the balcony and looked down. Steena was falling up-side-down, head first, but she didn't scream.... Tears skidded out of her eyes...she looked...more peaceful than anyone.... Soon, a loud noise was heard, but it was not the sound of waves splashing.... The girls instantly drew back their head, sickened...

Steena was two feet away from the water...

~

(Serge's POV)

"...I still can't believe all that that has just happened..." I sat on my bed and mumbled to Kid in my room. It was now 5:00 in the morning, but it's still pitch black outside. Kid went into the restroom for a long time now...the sight of Steena's death must have really hit her mentally. It's so hard to see one of your friends end his/her life like that...it's disturbing.

"Yeah...I can't believe it either..." Kid replied sadly from behind the wall. She seemed to have lost all her energy after the whole ordeal....

"The guests...all left the Manor..." I laid flat on the bed, trying to relax myself and clear my mind, "None of them spoke much...what would happen to all of us if we keep on like this...?"

"I don't know...Riddle is very depressed, too.... She kept saying that it's all her fault..."

"Well, she helped me a lot...if it wasn't for her, then I couldn't summon Janice into the Manor on time..." Yes, as I recall correctly...

*~*

__

"...Okay, it has been done..." Riddle said to me as we watched her maid hurried out of the room, "But...may I ask...why...?"

"It's a key to determine who the killer is," I said plainly and took a look at the clock in her room, it's about 3:00 in the afternoon, "Do you think we can make it in time before dinner tomorrow?"

"You need not worry..." She replied with a usual smile.

*~*

"But she still can't take her mind off of thinking that she's at fault...?" I sighed, "Never mind that, what happened to everyone in the Manor...?"

"Karsh, Zoah, and Marcy still have to go on with their duties in the Manor, ye know?" Kid replied, "Same goes for Luccia and Orcha..."

"...What about Glenn?" I asked. Yeah, what exactly happened between her and Glenn when I asked her to go check up on him two days ago...?

"He said he needed some time to rest..." Kid replied casually.

"Huh, hey Kid...I've been wanting to ask you this for a long time but..." I said, "What happened between you two?"

"Nothing much..." Kid replied coolly. Right, like I can't see through _that_...

"Kid...tell me, or did you---"

"Wait, Serge, just a moment, I'm almost done...!" Kid interrupted.

"What..." I sat up on my bed, having the slightest idea of what she's up to, "What are you---"

Then, she walked out, in a totally different costume. It was an evening dress, and I recognize that dress...it was the one that she planned to wear on the originally planned dance. I have to say, she looked gorgeous...she's not the tomboy I know anymore. She wore earrings made of ruby...and her dress is just light red...which suited her perfectly...

"What's this...all of a sudden?" I chuckled...completely mesmerized by her look.

"In case yer' wondering," Kid pointed her gloved hands at me, "Glenn only told me...what happened between him and Leena...and it's as simple as that..."

"Oh...? So what's this?" I asked, going back to the subject.

"Oi, Glenn also told me...to treasure the time you and I have together..." Kid blushed, "Because, ye never know what would happen next..." She stepped towards me and grabbed my hands to put one on her right hand and the other around her waist. Then...we began to dance slowly....

"Kid...?" I noticed that something's wrong with her...

"...Leena...did something similar to this to Glenn...the night before she died..." Kid dived her head into my chest, she's smiling, but she also seemed to be sobbing...

"You know, I could always hook Glenn up with the other Leena...but it's a completely different person...yet it's the same person..." I said, contradicting myself. It's such a pain to deal with alternate universe...

"I know...but I'm only sad because of this whole thing..." Kid replied, still sobbing.

"..." I couldn't think of anything to say, so I only pulled her closer to me, and she looked up...facing me directly. There's only a few inches of space between her face and mine...and slowly, she reached up to me and closed her eyes....

I put my index finger on her lips to stop her advancement.

"...Serge...?"

"There's no rush...we can just stay like this...forever..." I said.

The room was dark...the only thing that was lighted was the damp light from the lamp. But I know that soon the sun will rise...and all this...would come to a conclusion.

We danced slowly, Kid rested her head onto my shoulder...it seems like we really can go on like this...forever...and...

"...And ever..." I finished my line.

***

Finally done with da whole thing! Well, I should be in school...but please, review for me...? I'll come back and read it, even though I can't respond...(I actually won't have time to do that...)

Dixxy – You thought it was Pip? Very interesting...^^ Hey! Maybe you should write a suspense fic in your upcoming stories...yeah, so you're definitely going to go with story #2, right? YEA~~~~ ^___________^ Oh yeah, keep up with "Marooned!"^^

Tami – Thank you...this fic started all because of your encouragement! If it weren't for you...then...I wouldn't be typing this at midnight.... Thank you so much!

Credits:

Idea of the ring/some dialogs: Kindaichi volume 17~18 (Castle with wax figure)

Ice machine/carbon dioxide trick: Konan "Special" volume 7 (I think...) The very first story

Guile's death trick/poison needle trick: Konan (regular) volume 10 (I think)

The above all corresponds to Manga volumes.


	7. Another POV

Well, I've got an extra two hours...so aside from all the club activities and homework from school, I can finally add a chapter I've always wanted to add - a chapter in Steena's POV!  
  
But really, I want to try writing again. Especially after reading some great works by John Irving and Mark Twain, I've discovered how...bad my writing really is ^_^ Yeah I'll improve on that...I hope.  
  
As usual, remember that you're reading something written by a non-native English speaker...be forewarned...  
  
Anyway, here's the extra chapter...  
  
***  
  
(Steena's POV)  
  
"Steena, if you would allow me..." Guile said as he knelt before me, slowly getting a small box out.  
  
"Yes, Guile?" I must admit that I am surprised to see the white magician kneeling before me, "May I ask you...what in dragon gods' names are you doing?"  
  
He didn't say anything, and he revealed a blue ring. It took me a while to get what he is trying to. Well, I am not good with matters like these...but strange enough, I have a warm feeling in my whole body, and the next minute, I knew I am going to cry any minute...  
  
"I asked Orlha to make this ring..."  
  
~~~  
  
(Four weeks later)  
  
"What's this...an invitation?"  
  
"Allow me to look at it, if you will."  
  
As Guile handed me the invitation from Lady Riddle (and Marcy), I couldn't help but let out a few light chuckles. I could feel a mild smile run across my face by now, and Guile just kept staring at my unusual chuckles...  
  
"I guess your mind is set on attending the party, am I right?" Guile asked as he stood up and paddled the dirt off of his white pants.  
  
"Why not?" I embraced him in my hug, "But just let me kindly remind you that we should be leaving for Nikki's concert any minute."  
  
"Of course." Guile returned my hug and held my hand as we walked out of the Guldove chief's canopy.  
  
It gives me great pleasure to say that Guile and I am on a great relationship. After Lavos was defeated, Guile just suddenly moved to Guldove, saying that he wants to spend some "quality time" with me. Well, being a white innate myself, and him, a black innate, I do not think we could have any chance of getting together. However, Guile told me he is sure that we can work our way through it. Given his earnest pursuit, I could not refuse to accept his love for me.... It was absolutely the best time I had in my life...  
  
That is, until we attended Nikki's concert.  
  
~~~  
  
(The next morning)  
  
For some reason, Guile seemed to be struggling with deep thoughts after the concert last night. It is like he had returned to his old self...anyone hardly knew each other.... I should have seen the omen of what's to come, if I had performed the rituals that morning. But, no...I was busy packing my luggage that morning...and without any of my presumptions...  
  
"Steena?" Guile turned to look at me  
  
"Yes, Guile?" I flashed him my usual smile, completely unprepared of what was to come.  
  
"I am truly sorry..." Guile looked at the floor of the canopy, and he just couldn't look at me. I knew something was wrong by then.  
  
"On the subjects of...?" I cut him off, and was ready to give him a soothing hug if he needed one, however...  
  
"I'm sorry...it's about our relationship."  
  
I froze at that statement.  
  
~~~  
  
Well, I could not remember anything well at that point, but I do know that I acted as if I am totally fine with the whole ordeal. Yes, he confessed that he could not help but fall in love with Miki after the concert. Of course, what are the odds of a village chief compared to a dancer who shows so much of her skin?  
  
But, I just cut Guile off at that point. I could not deal with this, and I needed to be alone. Well, the next thing I knew is that I am stuck with him on our trip leaving Guldove.... The atmosphere was just dead silent, even the boatman did not dare make a sound...  
  
That is...when I came up with this devilish plan to annihilate Miki. I did not even realize I had fallen in love with Guile myself...I am just jealous at Miki...to a point I cannot even stand her existence! This is totally unlike me, but, with the ring still on my ring finger, I figured that I have the right to go ahead with my plan...regardless of the consequences one might face...  
  
"Excuse me, mister," I broke the silence and spoke in a soft tone, "Could you take us to Termina...then to S.S. Zelbess...?"  
  
"O-of course, chief," said the boatman who is still frightened at the eerie atmosphere.  
  
"Steena...?" Guile raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Let us see if we can pick up more people along the way, shall we?" I gave him a weak smile. This is a weak excuse, but at that moment, Guile would do anything to keep me from entering an emotional outbreak, so I figured he would let me do whatever I feel comfortable doing...  
  
Now, if they sell any bombs in Termina...  
  
~~~  
  
"Oh! Steena!" Janice exclaimed as she skipped and hopped her way to greet me, "What brings you to S.S. Zelbess? Oh, is that for me?!" She pointed at my wrapped up "present."  
  
"I...I am deeply sorry, but this is for Sneff. And, I believe you've all received an invitation..." I put on my usual smile, but it was very faint...  
  
"OHHH! That, uhh...well,"  
  
"...I take it that you are preoccupied with the Grand Slam, am I correct?" It is very obvious, Janice is those type of people that just cannot hide their feelings.  
  
"Ah, yeah..."  
  
"It is quite alright...may I see Sneff?"  
  
"Sneff? Yeah, he's just resting in the 'Crews Only' room. Just talk to any of the guys sweeping the floor, they'll know it's you!"  
  
"Thank you very much." I turned to walk away.  
  
"Oh wait, where's Guile?" Janice blurted out. I stopped walking at that name. There's just so much going through my head at once...  
  
"He is...resting on the boat...down the stairs." I had managed to keep my tone, but I just can't hold back my tears. Fortunately, my back was facing her, so she had no idea I was crying...  
  
~~~  
  
When we finally got to the Viper Manor in the other world, we were almost late, but thank the dragon gods that we made it on time. I held Guile's hand as we walked up the hill to Viper Manor. Still, Guile must have felt that he should be doing something for me, so he did not say anything...  
  
The bomb should detonate tonight...and the news should get here by tomorrow morning...  
  
Even if I want to stop right now...well, I can't. I must see to it that Miki meets her "untimely death," and Guile will once again, come back to my embrace...  
  
Or maybe not.  
  
"...I have a favor to ask of you, Steena..." Guile finally spoke up when we were walking down the hall. At this moment, I'm ready for anything...  
  
"Go ahead..." I sighed and let go of his hand.  
  
"Could I...have that ring back?" Guile asked sincerely, "It...means a lot to me..."  
  
And? You're going to give it to Miki, right?  
  
"Is that so.." I said with apathy. I gave a quick glance at the ring on my finger...and remembered how he knelt before me that day. This ring...held so much memories of us together! If Guile hadn't fell in love with Miki...!  
  
"I'm sorry." Guile looked outside the window.  
  
If I cannot get his love...then nobody should!  
  
I will...die with him...  
  
I came up with a new plan when I am just about to take it off...then Lady Riddle came to greet us.  
  
"Hello Lady Riddle," I stopped what I was doing and slightly bowed my head to Lady Riddle as she walked closer, "It is to my understanding that a grand feast would be ready for us all, I do not know how to express my many thanks to you..."  
  
"Oh please," Riddle said, "Don't be so formal with me, we are all friends here..."  
  
"Well then, should get going?" Guile asked.  
  
Guile would not want to continue this conversation any longer at Lady Riddle's presence, I figured...  
  
You shall meet your untimely death, too, my love...  
  
~~~  
  
I had done everything right last night. Everything was perfect...or so I hoped.  
  
After the breakfast, Riddle called an emergency meeting, and I knew what it was going to be about...  
  
Guile was absolutely shocked at the news...but he did not suspect it was me, as I was together in his room last night.... Ha, little did he know, everyone was induced with sleeping pills last night...  
  
Now it is time for part two...wait, where...where is my ring?!  
  
~~~  
  
If I lost the ring, it must be during one of my operations...but, oh no, did someone pick it up...?  
  
"Oh...it's you...what are you doing up at this hour?" Leena asked out of nowhere, and it scared me suddenly. Then she started walking towards me.  
  
I can't let anybody know that I'm up at this hour...! I know I have some spare red elements somewhere...no, I have it with me...  
  
"I am deeply sorry, Leena..."  
  
~~~  
  
After Leena's body collapsed on the floor, another person walked in immediately.  
  
"W-whä..."  
  
It is Irenes this time...why, why?! Why do you people have to get up at this time?! Now I have to do the same to you...!  
  
~~~  
  
After the mermaid became lifeless, I just realized that I have murdered two of my good friends...just because I wanted Miki to die.... Still, I can't stop now, if this happened...I have to cover it up...  
  
So, I went to the kitchen and got a frying pan out. I just need to break it (and the harp that Irenes always carries with her), and use a lot...no, ALL of my blue elements to make this look like they had a battle here...  
  
Yes...and no one would know...  
  
~~~  
  
Everything worked out perfectly, even until after Guile's death...however, I did not know that Serge had gotten so many clues about my plans...and I had no idea he'd ruin the whole thing...or if I had not lose the ring...  
  
Well, that would not matter now...  
  
"Serge..." When I spoke his name, Serge looked down from his gaze up to the night sky, "If you didn't find out about this...I'll still end up the same way..."  
  
"W-wait, what do you mean?" Riddle asked as she stepped closer, but Kid immediately grabbed her garment and shook her head. Riddle got the message and slowly retreated to where she was standing, "Steena...?"  
  
"Steena...don't do anything stupid..." Concerned...and confused at my words, Serge reached out his arm, "Come back inside...please?"  
  
I could only backed myself slowly to the tip of the balcony.  
  
"Serge...thank you..." I gathered herself and smiled...my usual smile..."Thank you...for giving me this ring back..."  
  
I could finally go see Miki, Leena, Irenes, and Guile...  
  
***  
  
Ahh, it really took me 3 hours to finish this! I have to check back at my own work a lot of times...and it was just royal pain in the ______.  
  
I think I like writing suspense fics now. Heh, nevermind what I said before. Next time I'll probably go for a Suikoden III murder case. Of course, I'll need a game that features a lot of characters...^^  
  
Anyway, greetings to my friends: Dixxy [Mouri], Tami, and GabbyGirl!! Sorry if I don't have time to check on other fics (still busy as ever), but I'll make my attempts to keep coming back to FF.net...^^  
  
P.S. Dixxy, check your reviews for one of your trilogies, I posted something a long time ago, and I don't think you saw that... 


End file.
